The Kiss
by jbskyyy
Summary: NEW Chapter 13- New toy tried-Sharon's back!/.[/.-CH 12 -JANE"S New BATTERY DAY!-/A kiss between Jane and Maura They are locked in her bedroom until they find a way to make up. M rating /
1. Chapter 1

KISS

Maura kissed Jane on the lips. Just a small peck on the lips. But Jane was paralyzed with fear and an overload of emotions. As Maura started to try to kiss her again.

Hardly audible at all Jane says " Don't...please stop Maura."

Maura shocked and embarrassed looked at Jane " Sorry... I thought...I'm sorry." Maura ran embarrassed out of Jane's apartment. She ran to her car and drove crying the whole way home. Maura was sure she had ruined everything. Her friendship with Jane was surely over because she had acted impulsively. It was the first time in her life she had been so reckless with her actions and emotions. And now she had destroyed her life and everything in it. What was she supposed to do now?

Jane sat on her couch crushed emotionally and downed her beer. She wondered why she acted like such and idiot. Maura had kissed her. Why did she tell her not to? Jane got up and walked into her kitchen. She rifled through her cabinets. Until she finally found the bottle of tequila she was saving for a special occasion. She opened it and took a huge drink straight from the tequila bottle. Jane opened the frig and grabbed a couple of beers. She then made her way back to her couch and flopped down .

A knock at the door and Jane jumped up to answer . Jane prayed it was Maura coming back. The door opened by itself before Jane could open it.

" Janie Hi I didn't think you were here. I thought you and Maura were going to dinner?"  
Jane took a big swig from the tequila bottle and chased it with a drink of her beer. " Ma! What are you doing here ? You thought I wasn't here so you come in here?"

" Janie are you drunk? What's wrong? "

Jane turns and walks back over and falls into the couch. She takes another drink of tequila. Angela sits down next to her.

" Ma , I'm not drunk...yet."

Angela pats her on her knee " What happened with Maura?"

Jane looked up at her surprised " What makes you think something happened with Maura?"

" No one else can get you this upset...Now are you going to tell me? ...Or will I have to ask Maura when I get home?"

Jane got pissed. " You.. Don't you dare ask her...it's nothing ..."

Jane took a drink of tequila again then finished off her beer. She was fast approaching a drunken state . When she looked up she saw her Ma's with two faces staring back at her. Jane was seeing double she laughed knowing she was drunk now.

" Janie alcohol isn't going to help you. Now call her and apologize for what you did."

Jane laughed at her Ma's two faces and said " One at a time..."

Jane drank once more from the bottle . Angela grabbed the tequila bottle out of Jane's hand.

" No more Janie. Since you don't want to tell me what's going on. I'm taking you over to Maura's . You can work it out with her."

Angela starts pulling on Jane's arm to get her to stand up.

" Ma! I can't...I just can't face her.." Jane sat back down. " She doesn't like me and probably hates me by now Ma."

" Aww now Janie..I don't think there is anything you could do to make her hate you... Get up..don't make me call Frankie to help me get you in the car... Because you are going over to Maura's one way or the other."

Over at Maura's house she was packing a suitcase and crying. She had decided she couldn't bare the hurt and humiliation of facing Jane right now. She would call in work tomorrow and ask for a leave of absence. But tonight she had to leave .

Jane opens her eyes. She finds herself in her Ma's car. How she got there she hadn't a clue.

" Ma where are we going? Not Maura's are we?"

" Shhh Janie just go back to sleep baby I'll wake you when we get there...go ahead close yours eyes."  
Jane couldn't keep her eyes opened and fell back asleep. Ten minutes later Angela pulls up in Maura's driveway. She pulls out her cell and calls Maura.

" Maura honey could you come out to the driveway I need your help carrying something inside."

" Of course Angela I'll be right out."

Maura wipes the tears from her face. She walks out to her driveway. She looks into Angela's car. She sees Jane sleeping in the front seat. Maura panics thinking she is hurt.

" Oh my what happened? Is she hurt?"

Angela laughs " No no she is just ….well she has been drinking. And I think you know why?"

Surprised Maura ask " Drinking? …. No I don't know why...We had a.." Maura stops herself not wanting to reveal what had happened to Angela.

" What Maura? You need to tell me. Look what it did to my Janie... You have to tell me so that I can help her. But first help me get her in your house?"

Maura was going to say no . But she saw the determined look in Angela's eyes. " Okay. I think if we each take an arm we can get her inside easier."

They managed to get Jane inside with only dropping her once. Angela had laughed when they dropped Jane saying that she probably won't even feel it until tomorrow.

Once inside Angela says " Let's go lay her down on your bed. She can sleep this off. And in the morning you two can talk it out."

Maura says " I think Jane would be more comfortable in the guest room."

Angela just shook her head no. " Nonsense... You will need to keep an eye on her … in case she gets sick in the night. C'mon let's get her on the bed."

After they get Jane in Maura's bed. Angela says " Well I think you can handle it from here?"

Angela walks quickly out of the bedroom. " Sit..I'll go and get some aspirins for her."

" Okay Angela." Maura sits down on the bed with Jane.

Angela shuts the bedroom door. She goes to the kitchen and retrieves a rope. She goes back to Maura's closed bedroom door and ties the rope around the knob on the outside of the door. Then she pulls it tightly and attaches the other end to the closed guest bedroom's door knob directly across from Maura's bedroom. There by locking Maura and Jane in Maura's bedroom.

Maura gets up to see what all the noise is in the hallway.

Maura couldn't open the door and says " Angela? I can't seem to open my door. Is there something blocking it? What's going on?"

Angela laughs to herself. She then talks through the door to Maura " I have you two locked in there... And I'm not letting you guys out until you've made up with each other."

Maura panics thinking she wasn't ready to face Jane yet. " No Angela please . You don't understand . Please open this door."

" Sorry but no. You mean too much to each other to fight like this...call me on Janie's phone that I put in her pocket when you all have made up... Goodnight girls." And Angela left and went to the guest house.

Maura panics and starts pacing back and forth in the bedroom. She was desperately trying to figure out a way to get out of her bedroom. Maura heard a noise an looked over and saw Jane waking up. Maura thought oh God what was she going to say to Jane?

Jane stirred and felt all warm and cozy. She reached across the bed for Maura out of habit. Jane opened one eye and saw Maura standing by the door trying to open it.

Jane was still half asleep and half drunk too . Jane asks " Maura what's going on? "

Maura stared at the door knob. Still too afraid to face Jane.

" Angela has locked us in the bedroom. She won't let us out . Not until we work out what's going on between us."

Jane panics sits straight up in the bed. She then sees Maura's suitcase in the end of the bed.

" Maura why are you packing a suitcase?"

Maura turns around and looks down at the suitcase. " I think you know why. I need to get away for awhile."

" Wait what the Hell is going on? She can't have locked us in. " Jane gets up and tries to open the bedroom door. " How did she do that?"

Maura shrugs her shoulders. " I don't know. She left you your cell phone . Maybe you should call someone to get us out of here."

Jane shakes her head no " Who? I don't want to have to explain why we are in here, do you?" Maura shakes her head no.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Kiss

Jane goes over to the bedroom window and looks down.

" I think the second floor is too high to jump down from … but I'm willing to try if you want me to ? "

" Jane it's way too high to jump from you would hurt yourself . Please don't even try."

" Well I guess were stuck here for the night then."

Jane sits down on the bed . She pats beside her for Maura to come sit with her. Maura shyly walks over and sits down. She leaves a big distance between herself and Jane. She looks everywhere except at Jane.

Maura accepting that they are trapped for the night suggests " Why don't we just try and get some sleep. Maybe Angela will have a change of heart in the morning and open the door."

Jane's head was swimming from all the tequila she had drank earlier. She wanted nothing more than to sleep. But she knew they had to talk. She felt if they didn't talk about what happened Maura would run away. Maura was already packing a suitcase to leave. Maura was going to run away and she would never see her again. And Jane couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

Jane searched for some magical explanation to ease Maura's worried mind. But had none and so just tried to talk and hope for the best. " Maura...I'm sorry..I..your my best friend.."

Maura stopped her and says " Please don't apologize. It was all my fault. I thought you had feelings for me...Like I have for you. But obviously I was wrong. …. I am the one that owes you an apology. I should never have kissed you... I'm sorry..."

Jane hung her head embarrassed of her earlier behavior tries to explain. " Don't apologize, I'm a idiot okay... I ...you..you just caught me off guard. I really wasn't expecting that …... at all.."

" I know Jane I shouldn't have. And you are not the idiot I am."

" Maura please let me try and explain. Let me try and tell you why I acted the way I did okay?"

" Okay I'll listen... I'll try not to interrupt you. But I … sorry you go ahead. I'm not going to say anything until you finish."

Jane nervously moved and fidgeted around on the bed trying to get comfortable.

" I'm not ...I mean I'm ...straight Maura...so when you ...well I ….Hell Maura I'm flattered you feel that way about me...but I'm straight..so um.."

Jane looks sheepishly over at Maura . And was surprised to see a mad face looking back at her . Jane thought to herself why was Maura mad. She thought she was being nice.

Maura stared daggers into Jane. She couldn't believe Jane would lie right to her face.

Ready to explode Maura tried to maintain control of her emotions and simply says " Bullshit Jane."

Shocked and mad herself now Jane gets up and starts pacing then she says " Excuse me? What the Hell do you mean Bullshit? ...I am trying to be honest with you. I can't help it if you choose not to believe the truth."

Maura mocks her and laughs " Truth? You expect me to believe you even know the meaning of the word truth. Right I don't think so. You can't even be truthful to yourself Jane."  
Maura thought to herself if they were cartoon character's . This is where Jane's face would have turned blood red. And steam would be coming out of Jane's ears.

Jane's face was blood red she says " What the Fuck Maura ?"

" Language Jane."

" Fuck that language stuff ...Explain to me what the fuck you are trying to say ."

Maura was upset Jane had lowered herself to cursing. Instead of trying to communicate her real feelings to her.

" Fine Jane curse all you want. It is just proving my point. You are hiding your real emotions."

Jane calmed herself down a little . She went on a defensive posture. She was going to turn it around on Maura . She was going to treat Maura like a Perp and interrogate her.

Jane paced back and forth in front of Maura. Only stopping when she asked a question to Maura.

" Fine Maura . You think I am gay?" Maura nods yes. " Okay what evidence do you have to prove that theory?"

Maura put her hand over her mouth to hide a laugh. She knew what Jane was trying to do to her.

" Okay If you really want evidence Jane. I can give you all the evidence you can handle. Do you really want that Jane?"

Jane thought what could Maura possibly have on her. She had to be bluffing. So Jane was going to call her bluff.

Jane put her hands down on each side of Maura on the bed. She got almost nose to nose with Maura and stared her in the eyes and says " Whatta ya got there Doc? Bring it on."

Maura held back a laugh again. Then they both heard a giggling coming from the other side of the bedroom door.

Jane stood up and put a finger up to her lips to Maura to not speak . Signaling for her not to alert whoever was at the door listening. Both Jane and Maura knew someone was there. Maura nodded in agreement. Jane pointed to Maura to hand her the aluminum baseball bat to her that was leaning up on the side of the bed.

Maura had let Jane keep the bat there for protection. Because Maura wouldn't allow Jane to bring her gun in the bedroom when she slept overnights with her.

Maura grabbed the bat and handed it to Jane . Jane smiled and tiptoed to the door. She took a couple practice swings . Her and Maura holding back their laughter. Jane took a swing at the door . When it hit the door they heard a yelp.

" Oww! Janie! You could have caused my eardrums to burst doing that."

Maura and Jane laughed. Jane says " It would serve you right Ma. It's bad enough you lock us in here. Now your spying on us. Really Ma? Unlock this door now! You know this is unlawful imprisonment. I can make one call and you will spend the night in jail. Now open this door. "

" Janie your not going to arrest your mother... I just wanted to see if you two were talking...And I see that you are...Maura honey can you hear me? Come over to the door . I want to tell you something."

Jane and Maura looked at each other. Maura shrugged not knowing what Angela wanted to tell her. Maura got up and walked over to the door . She put her ear to the door. Jane threw her arms up in defeat and stepped away and went to sit on the bed . And to plan her next line of questioning she was going to ask Maura.

" Angela? I'm listening go ahead ."

" I got some evidence you can use. Do you want me to tell you?"

Jane jumped up afraid of what her Ma might say. " Ma! ….I'm your daughter you are supposed to be on my side. Don't you dare tell her anything …..you don't know anything anyways."

Maura and Angela shared a laugh with each other through the door.

Angela says " Maura ask Jane about Jill Daniels from high school?" Jane's jaw dropped. " I'll leave now girls. I love you both. Jane I am only helping you believe it or not. Goodnight ." On that note Angela left and went back to the guest house.

Maura turned around with her new found information and faced Jane. Jane had buried her face into a pillow and screamed in frustration at her Mother.

Maura smirked as Jane looked up at her. " Soooo... Jane want to tell me about Jill? "

Jane looked down to the floor and says " It was high school experimentation...so it doesn't count. Besides we just made out a few times is all." Jane planted her face back down into the pillow.

Maura laughs and says " Okay I might give you a pass on that...But what about Erin Hammonds? "

Jane looked up her eyes as big as saucers . Her mouth open in shock. Jane thought to herself in horror . How could Maura possibly know about Erin? She was so careful. No Maura had to be guessing. She looked at Maura again. Maura was smiling she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Kiss

Maura says " Okay I might give you a pass on Jill...But what about Erin Hammonds? "

Jane sat starring at Maura. Jane thought how could Maura possibly know about Erin. She just couldn't I didn't even use my own real name. I was never in public with her . We only met at her apartment once. No Maura no way she doesn't know anything. She couldn't know about that night. She couldn't possibly know anything.

Jane goes on offense " Who is Erin?"

Maura puts her hand over her mouth as she doesn't want to laugh too loudly and upset Jane . Jane acts like a child when caught in her own lies. And Maura knew she definitely had Jane busted in a lie. She knew everything about her and Erin. Well maybe not everything but more than enough. Now she just had to get Jane to admit it. Maybe then she could find out what Jane's real feelings were toward her.

Maura moved over to the bed and sat down next to Jane. She held one of Jane's hands in hers and rested them both on Jane's thigh. Jane stared at their hands on her thigh. It felt warm and comforting to be touching Maura even if it were only holding hands.

Maura thought she would try not to sound too accusatory when she spoke to Jane . Maybe she could ease into it. She would ask her about Jill. Jill seemed like an innocent experience. Since Jane had so easily admitted to that relationship. She lightly squeezed Jane's hand.

Maura spoke softly " Jane ….tell me about Jill? How did you meet her."

Jane furrowed her brow . Wondering why she wasn't asking about Erin. " Jill … I told you it was just high school. It was just innocent experimenting. No big thing."

" Jane please?... I went to an all girls boarding school. I know there is nothing innocent when two girls start experimenting together."

Jane lifts one eyebrow and she smiles at Maura. " Really?... So I take it you did your own experimenting in your fancy little boarding school? "

" Yes of course . I had a few very productive experiments ."

Jane was totally confused now. " Productive? … I don't even want to know what you mean by that ."

Maura laughed knowing Jane was probably thinking her boarding school experiments were outrageously salacious .

" Jane they were probably as innocent as yours with Jill were at the time."

Jane laughed to her self remembering that hers weren't so innocent .

" Well ...okay then..um...so we both have had ...past relations with girls. Does that make me gay? I don't think so..."

Jane watched as Maura started to answer her. But then a realization hit her before Maura could speak.

" Wait a fucking minute! You date and sleep with guys. What the hell Maura? Why are we even talking about this your not gay? And I'm not gay . "

Maura laughed " Jane first could you please try not to curse..please? And please just because I have sex sometimes with."

Jane interrupts to be sarcastic " Sometimes? Sometimes have sex with guys? It's more than sometimes Maura. You sleep with a lot of guys."

Maura upset at that remark interrupts Jane. " A lot of guys? I do not have sex with a lot of guys Jane. I resent that. I might date quite a few but I do not have sex with them all . I have had sex with only three men since I've known you Jane."

Jane feeling guilty drops her head. Knowing her sarcastic remarks had hurt Maura's feelings.

" Sorry Maur. Listen I will try not to curse so much okay. And I'm sorry I was ...I was trying to be funny. I'm sorry but you do date guys . Why all of a sudden are you ….you know...girl crazy.." Jane laughed.

Maura laughed " Girl crazy really? Jane I'm not all of sudden "girl crazy" as you say. I have always liked both women and men."

Jane nodded her head like she understood her. When in reality Jane didn't understand at all.

Jane smiles " So you are on the girl liking phase now then huh? "

Maura shook her head at Jane's simplistic reasoning " Phase? It's not a phase. And it's not like I say I want a woman now and a man next time Jane. I am attracted to the person not their...well not their parts but the hearts and minds. That is what I am attracted to Jane."

Jane turns her body toward Maura. Jane asked seriously " So you don't like one more than the other? I mean do you like...um..well like if.."

Maura interrupts her. Maura finding Jane just too adorable stumbling over herself trying to ask a personal sexual question to her.

" Jane if you are asking who I like sex better with a man or a woman? The answer is with a woman. I find it more emotional and more intimate than with a man. With a man it ...well for me it's just physical...nice but just physical. Does that answer your question Honey?"

Maura panics as she realized she called Jane Honey by accident. She braces herself for Jane to react badly toward her .

Jane was contemplating what Maura had told her. Jane had to admit to herself. She felt the exact same way . And thought that when she actually had sex with a woman in the future. The sex with a woman would probably be way more emotional and intimate .….and God women are sooooo much softer and smell sooo... Jane stopped herself and laughed at herself. Wait did Maura call me Honey?

She saw Maura starring at her waiting for her to answer her . Jane says " Um... what oh yeah that answers everything."

They both sit looking into each others eyes trying to think about what to say next.

Maura just blurts it out " Erin?.."

Jane cringes and tries to let go of Maura's hand. Maura tightens her grip on Jane's hand. Maura clutches Jane's and her hand up and to her chest and holds it there with her other hand covering their hands .

" Jane it's okay really it is. I'm not trying to be mean to you. I just want you to admit it to me and more importantly to yourself..."

Jane overwhelmed started feeling her eyes fill with tears. She was frustrated , confused , scared and mad all at the same time.

" I'm not gay Maura. I don't want to talk about Erin right now okay?"

Maura nods " Okay we can talk about her in a little bit. Tell me about Jill? You said you ...made in with her. Tell me about that . Did you like kissing her?"

Jane laughed at Maura's phrasing " Made out with her… not made in with her Maura. You are a genius in most everything . But simple slang you don't get that at all do you? You crack me up Sweetie." Oh God ! first Maura calls me Honey now I called her Sweetie . Please God oh please don't let Maura react to it...Jane waited a few seconds. But Maura didn't say anything about it.

So Jane just went on to answer Maura's questions. " Jill and kissing...well I ...sure it was ...yeah okay I liked it. Very much she was a good kisser. "

Maura smiled " Go on tell me about her. What did you like about her? Enough to make you want to kiss her?" Maura then laughed.

Jane got mad " Real funny Maura. Let's just try and get some sleep." Jane pulled her hand out of Maura's hand.

Maura knew she messed up. " I'm sorry really Jane I'm sorry. Please don't close off to me. Please let's talk please."

Maura grabs hold of Jane's hand again and held it tightly in hers. Maura raised their hands to her mouth and kissed the back of Jane's hand gently.

As Maura's lips softly kissed her hand. Jane felt like her hand had melted into Maura's hand . Nothing had ever felt so right to her as Maura's lips were on her right now. Jane thought to herself. There is no way I could ever stay mad at this woman. Jesus those lips of hers are so soft. Maybe I …

Jane shook her head back into reality and says " Okay I probably overreacted a little...What do you want to know?"

Maura relieved smiled big " Thank you Jane...Um..if you want to tell me...Tell me about Jill or Erin which ever you feel comfortable talking about."

Jane says " I'll tell you about Jill. Not Erin okay?" Maura nods " Well she was our short stop on my softball team. That's how we met , damn could she play ball. She was the best female player I've ever seen play . Anyways we became friends. You know because we were the two best players on the team and all."

Maura smiled at Jane bragging about her athletic prowess. Also that Jane seemed the most relaxed she had seen her since she had kissed her.

Jane went on explaining " We had the playoffs coming in a week . So I suggested to Jill we should practice before then . She came over and we practiced for a few hours . Then we went to my bedroom and..." Jane got embarrassed remembering what they had done and stopped talking. " ….Anyways Maura somehow we just made out for awhile...and few times more after that. That's it." Jane waited for Maura to react.

Maura raised Janes hand up to her lips again. But instead of kissing the back of her hand she kissed the inside of her wrist. Jane could feel her pulse against Maura's lips. Jane thought to herself . She had never felt anything so intimate as that before in her whole life . Not even sex had felt this intimate or so emotional before to her . Her eyes filled with tears.

Maura watched all the emotions playing out on Jane's face. Maura took a risk and pulled Jane into her arms for a embrace.

" I think that is enough for tonight Honey . Let's get some sleep okay Jane? We can talk more tomorrow."

Jane felt a tear escape as she nodded her head on Maura's shoulder.

They got up and changed into t-shirts and got under the covers. Jane spooned Maura and they both smiled and drifted off to sleep. The pitter pattering of feet sounded outside the bedroom door as Angela retreated back to the guest house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Kiss

Jane opened one eye as the sun blinded her from the bedroom window. She could just make out Maura standing in front of the window. She was opening the curtains . She was letting in the evil sun rays that were attacking her eyes.

Jane puts her pillow over her head and whines " Shut the curtains ….too early come back to bed Maura."

Jane's cell phone rang it was her Ma's ring tone.

" You want me to answer it for you Jane?" She heard a grunt from under Jane's pillow. She took that as a yes an answered the phone.

" Hello..."

Angela was calling " Hi Maura. How's it going? Janie talking yet?"

" Yes a little ."

" Do you need more time?"

" Yes ."

"Okay I'll try to give you some more time... Maura don't let Janie know it's me calling. I want to give you two breakfast. But I don't want Janie escaping."

Angela laughed loudly as Maura held the phone away from her ear because the laughing was so loud. Maura laughed and thought Angela was enjoying keeping them locked in the bedroom a little too much.

" Okay how are we going to do that?" Maura wondered .

Angela answers " Tell Janie I'm giving you guys breakfast through the window. I got Frankie outside with a ladder. Get Janie to open the window and talk to him. And I'll open the door and sit your all's breakfast tray inside real quick. Then I'll lock the door back. That way Janie won't have a chance to run out the door. You think that will work?"

Maura laughed at Angela's elaborate plan. " Yes I think it just might. I'll stay on the phone while we try this okay."

Angela giggled " Okay tell Janie Frankie has coffee for her. That will get her to go to the window. Tell me when I should put the tray in your room okay?"

" Yes . Hold on."

Maura walked over and sat on the bed and removed the pillow from Jane's head.

" Jane would you like some coffee? Frankie has some for you at the window. You have to get up and get it though."

Jane sat up rubbing her eyes. " Frankie is at the window? How?"

" A ladder."

" Ma is crazy."

Jane gets out of bed and looks for her pants. Still half asleep she finds them and struggles putting them on. Jane goes to the window and sees Frankie . He is holding out a thermos for Jane to see. Shaking her head Jane opens the window.

" What the Hell Frankie? How did Ma get you mixed up in this?"

Frankie smiled " It sounded fun. I wanted to."

" Let me on the ladder so I can go unlock the door?"

Frankie slid the ladder that had wheels on the bottom away from Jane . Jane looked down saw that Tommy was holding the bottom of the ladder to so Frankie wouldn't fall. " No Jane you need to fix things with Maura. Just quit being a jerk an apologize or whatever . You know you love her just admit it to her."

Shocked Jane takes a swing at Frankie with her arm trying to capture the ladder but misses. " Just you wait until I get out of here. This is none of your business. You don't have any idea what ….you know just let me climb down the ladder?"

"No." Jane swings her arm at and misses the ladder again.

Maura whispers to Angela on the cell " Now she is hanging out the window talking to Frankie. Do it quickly Angela."

Maura goes to the door trying to block Jane's view. The door opens and Angela hands the tray to Maura smiling. She quickly shuts the door and locks it back.

Jane hears the door closing and turns quickly to see . She sees Maura holding a tray of food and a pot of coffee. She turns back and forth between Maura and Frankie.

" I don't know who to yell at first. Why are you guys doing this? Maura I thought you wanted out of here as much as I did? And Frankie you traitor, I'm going to kill you."

Frankie laughed and threw the empty thermos into the bedroom. Then quickly climbed down the ladder.

Jane tried to get on the ladder but Maura pulled her back into the bedroom.

Maura laughing says " Jane come back in . There is coffee. Let's have some breakfast . It smells wonderful. Angela went to a lot of trouble to make us a nice breakfast ...c'mon ."

Jane answers " I guess. I don't believe we are being held hostage. And your okay with that."

Maura laughed " I don't like being locked in here any more than you do. But it is giving us a chance to talk...I like that very much."

Maura and Jane sat down cross legged on the floor. Maura placed the tray in between them on the floor. She smiled at Jane and handed her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it.

Jane takes the coffee " Thanks... So what's for breakfast?"

Maura and Jane inspect the tray of food. Of course there was bunny shaped pancakes. But there was also an assortment of pastries.

Jane grabbed a bear claw and took a huge bite. Maura laughed at her.

" You really like bear claws huh?"

Jane tried to talk with her mouth full of the sweet treat " I.. mm...ungry." She chewed and swallowed. And picks another one up and holds it out for Maura. " Here try one it's really good." Jane takes another bite of hers.

Jane held the pastry up to Maura's mouth. Maura bent over and slowly seductively takes a big lick of the pastry. Jane's mouth dropped open as she was getting turned on watching Maura teasing the pastry with her tongue. Maura smiled and took her hand and closed Jane's mouth for her. Then Maura took a bite out of the pastry and smiled satisfied she had gotten the reaction she had hoped for from Jane.

Jane blushed at having been caught watching Maura. She dropped her head. Jane then noticed that Maura was only wearing a t-shirt and red silk panties. That were now really visible to Jane . Maura was sitting cross legged in direct eye sight of Jane. It showed off the red silky panties clearly. Jane choked on her pastry at the sight of Maura sitting there .

Maura worried Jane was choking stood up on her knees and walked over to Jane. She patted Jane on her back.

Jane tried waved her off " I'm okay..I'm okay really ..."

Maura rubbed circles on Jane's back " Are you sure. Do you need some water?"

Jane shook her head no. Jane turned her head toward Maura to say something. But her head brushed against Maura's breast when she had turned her head. And Jane had forgotten what she was going to say. In fact all thought but one was left in her head at the moment.

The one thought was...She wanted Maura. She wanted her badly. Jane stared at Maura's breasts . She could feel her mouth fill with saliva. She couldn't believe she was about to start drooling. She quickly grabbed a napkin and put it up to cover her drooling mouth.

Jane panics and stood up quickly " I'm need to take a shower...um I...shower okay I'll be right back." Jane pointed to the shower as she grabbed some of her own clothes from the dresser. She walked fast to the bathroom.

Maura laughed " Okay Jane . Take your time." For a second Maura was tempted to jump in the shower with Jane. But thought it might be too much for now.

Maura knew she had rattled Jane. But thought to herself it was only starting for Jane. She was going to get some answers from Jane today. One way or another but definitely she would get some answers.

Jane stood in the shower trying to cool heated arousal off of herself . But her hand betrayed her it started traveling down her body . As she was picturing Maura's silky panties and remembering the feeling of Maura's breast brushing up against her cheek. Jane could feel the throbbing between her legs as her hand almost reached it's destination. Jane had a flash of embarrassment of how she would feel if she eased the throbbing. She thought of her trying to look at Maura if she touched herself in the shower thinking about her. No she couldn't do it. She balled her hand into a fist and pulled it away from the aching between her legs. She would just have to wait until she was freed from the bedroom hostage situation. Jane washed her hair and self as fast as she could and got out of the shower. Once dried off and dressed she walked back into the bedroom.

Maura was sitting on the bed watching the news on TV. Jane couldn't believe how beautiful she was sitting there. Why was she fighting it so much. Jane thought to herself that she should just jump into that bed with Maura. She should just hold and kiss her then make love to her all day long.

She saw Maura staring at her and gets shy and nervous again she says " Shower's free if you want to take one."

Maura smiles looking up at Jane's flushed face. " Yeah okay I'll take one in a minute. Come sit with me."

Jane crawled in the bed and sat up close to Maura. " Mmm you smell good Jane. All nice fresh and clean. I love the smell of vanilla and cherries on you. What is that your conditioner? It's heavenly I"

Jane cuts her off this was turning her on more " Yeah conditioner. I guess it smells okay." Jane teases her to get a little distance between the two of them. " But you don' t ..maybe you should take that shower now. You are a little ripe there Maura. "

Maura laughed and smacked her on the arm . Maura knew Jane was teasing her. " Fine I'll take a shower." Maura starts to get up out of bed . She turns back to Jane. " Wanna join me?"

Jane blushes and smiles. She shakes her head. " Maura..."

Maura smiles and walks to the bathroom and turns again " Sorry I like teasing you...But you are welcome to join me if you change your mind...I'll leave the door open for you." Maura disappears into the bathroom.

Jane's whole body is vibrating in arousal at just the thought of being in the shower with Maura. Jane shakes her head trying to get a hold of her emotions again. She grabs the TV remote and starts to try to find something that would take her mind off a naked Maura in the shower.

A few minutes later Jane hears a loud thud. The noise came from the bathroom. She jumps up and starts to run toward the bathroom. She stops herself about three feet from the bathroom. She thought she couldn't go in there Maura is naked ...naked and wet...Oh god.

Jane yelled in the bathroom " Maura are you okay I heard a noise?" She waited there was no answer. Jane put her hand over her eyes and walked in the bathroom. " Maura are you okay? Answer me are you hurt?"

No answer again. Jane knew she was going to have to look what if Maura was really hurt. Jane needed to act quickly and get over herself and help Maura. She braced herself for a naked Maura .

Jane moved her hand away from her eyes. Maura was still taking a shower with her back to Jane she didn't see Jane. Jane was looking down. She saw her conditioner bottle on the floor of the shower. That must of fell and made that noise she had heard. She panics and sees Maura with her back to her. Maura didn't know she was in the bathroom with her. She could turn around any second and see her. Then what was Jane going to do.

Jane let her eyes take in the naked wet beauty of Maura. Jane thought God Maura is the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Jane watched as the water flowed down off Maura's perfectly formed ass in the shower. She was taken out of her dazed state . When she heard a moan come out of Maura. She saw Maura starting to turn her body toward her.

A/N-I promise next chapter I'll reveal who Erin is. But for now Lol ! What will Jane do? Run out or join Maura?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Kiss

Maura turned around toward Jane in the shower. Maura had her eyes closed. She had one of her hands moving between her legs and moans again. Jane's feet felt like were cemented to the floor. She couldn't have moved them if she wanted to. And she didn't want to move them.

Jane watched as Maura pleasured herself. She felt like she shouldn't be watching her do this but couldn't take her eyes off Maura. It was the singular most exciting erotic thing Jane had ever seen. Jane was turned on more than she had ever been before in her life. Her mouth went dry. Between her own legs were soaking wet. She didn't want Maura to stop. But she wanted to be the one making Maura moan.

Jane nervously gathered all her courage together. She cleared her throat to alert Maura to her presence in the room.

Maura opens her eyes and is shocked to see Jane starring at her with nothing but want in her eyes. Maura kept touching herself while she stared into Jane's eyes.

Maura extended her free hand out to Jane for her to join her in the shower. " Please Jane...please."

Jane felt an overwhelming need to confess everything to Maura before she took another step.

Jane took Maura's hand and didn't move. She drops her head and says " Erin...yeah..I know her...I dated her ."

Maura nods her head and removes her hand from her center. She squeezes Jane's hand . She lets Jane take her time and just listens to her.

" It was only a few times...and I...we never had sex or anything...I've never..."

Maura wasn't sure if Jane was finished or not . She put her hand under Jane's chin. She then slowly lifted Jane's head up to look into her eyes.

Maura softly says " It's okay Jane. You can tell me anything...But you don't have to if you don't want to." Jane nodded.

Maura smiles as she sees Jane is getting wet from the spray of the shower.

" Jane I think you need to get out of those clothes before they get completely soaked."

Jane smirks and nods and says " Help me take them off ?"

Maura smiles and starts taking Jane's t-shirt of her. Jane let Maura take off her shirt then helps her step out of her jeans and boy shorts. Now completely naked Jane steps all the way in the shower with Maura. Maura pulls Jane into her body and wraps her arms around her. Maura could feel Jane's body trembling. She wasn't sure if she was nervous or just cold.

Maura whispers into Jane's ear " Cold?"

Jane shakes her head no against Maura's shoulder. " Scared...scared I'm going to ruin everything with you."

" Jane you can't possibly ruin things between us. I will always be here for you...always." Maura softly presses her lips against Jane's neck and kisses her.

Jane starts to feel the warmth of Maura's body against hers. She feels the familiar throbbing pounding between her legs that she has every time Maura is near her. But now that she is naked skin to skin it is almost too much for her.

Jane pulls her head back and looks at Maura " I feel like I need to ….that I should explain ..you know first before we...if we... go any farther. Okay?"

Maura kisses her on the cheek and says " If it makes you more comfortable telling me okay. But I don't need you to explain anything to me. I just need you."

" I need to explain things to you first Maura ."

Maura starts walking them both out of the shower . Maura takes a towel dries herself off quickly and wraps it around herself. She then takes another towel and begins slowly drying Jane's body off with the towel. Maura trying to hold back her desire to throw Jane down on the floor and make love to her. God she couldn't believe just how beautiful Jane's body was. She had caught a few glances over the years but this now was too much. She finally gets a hold of her emotions and finishes drying Jane off. She then wraps the towel around Jane. They walk into the bedroom and sit down on the bed.

They hear a knocking against the window. They looked back and up at the window and saw Frankie with a big goofy grin on his face.

Maura upset that they were being interrupted opened the window. " Frankie could you please give Jane and I some privacy?"

" Sorry. Ma just wanted to see if you guys needed anything. I'll let her know you guys just need privacy right?"

Maura nods " Yes please, thank you Frankie. If you could give us a few hours alone. I would appreciate very much."

" No problem I'll keep Ma busy for awhile. Just call if you need anything." Frankie jokes " But you might want to close the curtains ...or you know... put some clothes on."

Jane jumps up and goes to the window. " Bye Frankie thanks."

She closes and locks the window and shuts the curtains closed. Jane walks over to the bedroom door and locks it so no one can come in on them. Jane comes back and sits on the bed and Maura joins her.

Trying to break the silence Maura says " It's nice ...your family loves you so much."

Jane laughs " Yeah right...I know it's just too much at times. I know I shouldn't complain..."

Maura puts her hand into Jane's. " Well we are alone and no one can interrupt us... You want to talk?...Or we could not talk?" Maura leans over and lightly brushes her lips against Jane's.

Jane's eyes roll back in her head . Her eyelids flutter from the emotion she felt from softness of Maura's lips.

Jane's eyes still closed says " Not talk ..No no no ..Talk ...I really need to explain some things."

Maura let a small laugh escape from her lips " Okay we will talk first."

Jane takes a deep breath and lets it out . " I'm not really sure where to start."

Maura tries to be helpful. And at the same time let Jane know what she knows about Erin.

" How about you start from the night I saw you and Erin at the bar."

Jane's eyebrows raise up curious at what Maura had seen " What bar?"

Maura smiles at Jane still not believing that she knows anything about Erin. " At the "Copa" a few months back.. Oh I remember now it was Christmas Eve ….You were there with Erin ."

Jane shook her head " Huh I guess you really do know who Erin is ." Maura smiled and nodded. " Well Maura I'm almost afraid to ask what you saw...Wait why were you there?"

Maura casually answers " I was on a date."

"Really a date? It is a gay bar Maura why were you there?"

" Yes I had a date with a woman."

" Who? Do I know her? Tell me I don't know her."

Maura laughs " I doubt you know her. Besides I only went out with her a few times...I didn't have sex with her ."

Relieved Jane asks " Oh good..I mean ..Hell I don't know what I mean anymore."

" It's okay I know what you are trying to say... I saw you and Erin dancing and kissing on the dance floor . Then I left the bar."

" Why didn't you come and say hi or anything to me in the bar that night?"

Maura hung her head down and looked at her and Jane's hands. She squeezed Jane's hand in hers and put them on her lap.

" I guess I was surprised and upset and left...I was just shocked at seeing you kissing another I mean kissing a woman. Especially that woman. "

Jane rubbed her thumb back and forth over Maura's hand in hers. " You were jealous of me kissing Erin?" Maura nodded yes.

Jane brought Maura's hand up to her lips and kissed it. " Believe me Maura you had nothing to be jealous of. "

Maura looks into Jane's eyes and confesses " Jane ...I was jealous. But I feel like I should tell you something about Erin." Maura took a breath trying to find the right words.

Confused Jane was getting upset and asks " What? What about Erin? You know her? Tell me , tell me now Maura? "

Maura braced herself for Jane's reaction . She held tightly onto Jane's hand in hers . She didn't want her pulling her hand away when she told her.

" Jane don't get upset or mad. Keep in mind you were not dating Erin at the time when I met her. Promise me you won't get mad?"

Complete confusion on Jane's face. " Tell me what? Why would I get mad? You slept with her didn't you? You had sex with that Bitch?"

Jane squeezed Maura's hand hard but didn't let go.

Maura nodded and tries to explain " Yes I did. Just once Jane . Please don't get mad. She was awful just an awful mean person. That was why I couldn't believe you were with her...She is just so so mean ... well she ...well to be perfectly honest she was just way too aggressive and butch for me. And I thought she was way too butch for you too."

Jane loosened her grip on Maura's hand. " Too butch huh?" Jane half smiled.

Maura smiled " Well yeah...I mean I like...well I love butch women ...but she was just hateful and mean. Which at first I mistook for just being really butch."

Jane let out a little laugh " You like butch women. I didn't even think you knew about the term butch in describing gay women. It sounds funny coming from you."

Maura laughs " You don't know everything about me."

Jane laughs " Apparently not. So you and Erin huh? "

" Yeah unfortunately me and Erin. But what about you and Erin? You called her a bitch. So I guess it ended badly?"

" Yeah badly very badly."

Jane's eyes started filling up with tears. She turned her head away so Maura wouldn't see. Jane kissed the back of Maura's hand quickly then let go and stood up.

" I need coffee . You want me to refill yours for you?"

" Yes please thank you ."

Maura watched Jane pouring them coffee. She was a little nervous about finding out about Erin and her. She could see the tears forming in Jane's eyes. Jane was having such a bad and strong reaction just thinking about it.

Jane came back to the bed and handed Maura her cup. She sat down and sipped on her coffee.

Maura thought she would take a wild stab at what happened between Erin and her. Knowing how Erin was she thought it had to be about sex. Erin was very aggressive when it came to sex.

" Jane did it end between you and Erin because...well did it have something to do with her aggressive nature concerning sex?"

" Kind of...but I don't know if I can tell you Maura. I'm sorry I want to but...It was more of what she said to me...I'm sorry I can't... " Jane put her head down on to her hand covering her eyes and rubbed her temples with her thumb and fingers.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's back and rubbed trying to soothe away her discomfort.

" Jane? You don't have to answer. But...Are you...I mean have you...Jane have you ever had sex with a woman before? "

Jane's head jerked up in surprise at the question. " Maura I ..."

A/N- There will be a lot more about Erin in the next few chapters. A lot more. Thanks for reading /-/ To all the people wanting an update of my other story "This is MINE Maura" it will be up in a little while . I'm still working on it. But I'm kinda really into this story right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Kiss

" Jane? You don't have to answer. But... Are you...I mean have you ...Jane have you ever had sex with a woman before ?"

Jane's head jerks up in surprise.. " Maura I..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane looks at Maura with tear filled eyes. In a whisper Maura barely heard her say " I don't think so...I'm not sure..."

Maura was confused. She could see how upset Jane was so she wrapped her arms around Jane and held her. Jane put her arms around her and held on to Maura tightly .

Maura wanted to approach the subject carefully. She didn't want to upset Jane anymore than she had to.

She asked " Jane honey? I don't understand. How could you not know? "

Jane pulled out of Maura's arms. She wiped a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

" Maura if I tell you this. You have to promise me... ….promise never to repeat any of this to anyone. I'm dead serious Maura. Promise or I won't tell you?"

Maura was getting scared not knowing what Jane was about to tell her. But she would always keep her promises to Jane. Maura knew that much.

" Jane I promise. You can tell me anything ."

Jane half smiled knowing Maura was telling her the truth. Maura always told the truth .

" Let me check something first."

Jane got up grabbed the bat and walked to the bedroom door. She listened at the door first. Then she hit the door with the bat. And then listened at the door again.

" I don't need Ma hearing this. I'd never hear the end of it."

Jane walks back and sits down next Maura.

" I'm going to put some clothes on okay?"

Maura nods " I'm going to get dressed too."

They both went to look for something to wear . Jane was first to find clothes and got dressed. Jane went back to the bed and waited for Maura.

Maura finished dressing and got on the bed with Jane . Jane and Maura both were sitting up leaning against the headboard.

Jane was still contemplating on how much she should tell Maura.

Maura tried to get Jane to start and jokes and says " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...We could just have sex if you want."

Jane half smiled and leaned over and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek. " I think I need to tell you first. But I'll keep that in mind ."

Maura smiled " Please do."

Jane draws a deep breath and lets it out " Okay well...that night Christmas Eve I guess. After you saw us and left. We stayed for a few drinks. I was pretty drunk and told her I wanted to leave and go home. She talked me into going to her apartment...And I did. When we got there she offered me another drink. I drank it but I think she had put something in it. I felt really weird."

Maura gasp " She drugged you?"

" I don't know for sure but I've never felt that way from drinking alone before."

" That Bitch!"

Jane half smiles " Language Maura."

Maura smiles " Sorry …...but she is one."

Jane nods " Yeah among other things...Okay so after the drink like I said I felt weird and wanted to sit down. Erin guided me into her bedroom and sat me on her bed. We started kissing a little. But my head was spinning. I laid down on her bed . I closed my eyes for a second I thought. But when I opened them I was naked and tied spread eagle to her bed..."

Tears started forming again in Jane's eyes.

Maura holds her and says " It's okay your okay honey. You can tell me."

" I tried to get loose but I couldn't. Erin wasn't in the room. I yelled and then she came in...She started …." Tears flowed down Jane's face.

Maura rubbed her hand on Jane's back and held Jane's hand with her other hand.

" Erin started yelling and saying all these things about my...scars and my body...she was saying how disgusting it was …how she had wanted to have sex with me until she saw how disgusting my body was...and how no woman would ever want me...That only diseased ridden perverted men would ever want to have sex with me...She kept it up for hours just yelling and screaming at me..."

Tears ran down Jane's cheek as she was remembering how it felt to hear that from Erin.

Maura had tears in her eyes " Jane you are a beautiful woman scars and all. Erin should be in jail. You did have her arrested didn't you?"

Jane shook her head no. " I couldn't...I just couldn't..no one could know about it ...nobody ever. "

" Why would you even listen to her. Your a gorgeous beautiful sexy woman Jane."

Jane cuts her off " Alright okay Maura ….thank you but I know the scars are ugly . You don't have to lie about them I know."

" Your scars show how strong a person you are...that you are a survivor...Jane I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life... Jane you should have had her arrested? "

Jane sniffled and wiped the tears from her face " Maura ...I just couldn't let anybody know what happened."

Maura placed a lock of Jane's hair behind her ear and said " Baby it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve that...you should have her arrested."

Jane puts her arms around Maura and puts her head down on Maura's shoulder.

" She did other things...Maura it was …." Jane burst into tears. Maura just held Jane while she cried.

Jane started telling the rest of what Erin did to her " I was tied to the bed and I begged her to untie me. She just laughed at me. Then she left the bedroom. When she came back she was naked and she was wearing a strap on . It had this huge disgusting realistic looking dildo ."

Jane's body started shaking and trembling in Maura's arms. Maura thought Oh God she can only imagine what happened next. She wasn't sure she could listen to Jane tell her . Without breaking down and crying herself. But she knew she had to try and be strong for Jane.

" Erin started pacing back and forth in front of me. She would stop and stroke the dildo ...then she would say to me. This cock is the only thing you deserve. No woman will ever want to be with you. Get used to this cock. Then she...she shoved it in my mouth...I choked but she kept shoving it in my mouth...I finally passed out because I couldn't breathe...I don't know if she did anything else to me after that or not...When I woke up she was gone and it was morning . I yelled and her roommate came and untied me. I left and I've tried to forget it ever happened to me. "

Maura thought to herself that she couldn't believe she had had sex with Erin. How could she have had sex with such an evil person and not know it. She knew Erin could get rough but she had no idea she was capable of what she had done to Jane.

Jane lifted her head up. Maura wiped the tears off her face with her fingers. Then she kissed each cheek then kissed Jane softly on her lips.

" You are beautiful Jane."

Jane smiled and Maura stood up " I'll get you some tissues."

Maura came back with a box of tissues. She held it out to Jane . Jane smiled weakly and blew her nose.

" Sorry Maura I shouldn't be laying all this on you."

" You should have told me when it happened Jane . I could have ...well I don't know what I could have done. But I could have been there for you."

" That's okay you are here now . That's what counts ."

Maura pulls her into her arms smiles and says " Always …..I'll always be here for you Jane."

Jane sniffles and asks " So you asked if I ever had sex with a woman before? What do you think did I or not?"

Maura looked at her to see if she was joking or not. Maura could tell Jane was serious.

" Jane you weren't with a woman. You were with a monster."

Jane hugged Maura tighter and kissed her on the lips.

" Thank you for listening Maura."

A/N- Sorry this was sort of a rough one. But it gets better in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Kiss

Maura held Jane and said " Jane I think we need to get out of this bedroom. Get out and get some fresh air. I'm going to call Angela and tell her we really need out of here. Okay? "

Jane sniffled and nodded and handed Maura her phone. " I need to go to my place."

Maura calls Angela " Angela ….Hi , I think Jane and I are ready to come out now... I mean we want you to unlock the door now ...please. "

Angela " Are you sure you don't need anymore time? I know Janie can be real stubborn."

Maura laughs " Yes I know...But we have talked . Now we need to get out of here now. We need some fresh air."

Angela says " Okay I'll be there in about 15 minutes to let you two out. I'm just finishing up cleaning Frankie's apartment for him. I'll see you soon bye."

" Okay see you in a little while Angela , bye."

Maura turns to Jane and asks " Angela said she'd be here soon to unlock the door and let us out."

Jane smiles " Thank God. Not that I don't like ...being locked in your bedroom with you. But this isn't exactly how I always pictured it."

Maura smiled " Jane honey before Angela gets here...um.." Maura takes her hands and pulls Jane's face to hers. " Can...I mean may I give you a real kiss? "

Jane was overwhelmed Maura had asked. And after what she had told her Maura still wanted her. A single tear falls down Jane's cheek as she smiles and she nods yes. Maura very slowly moves in to kiss Jane's quivering lips.

Maura softly whispers " It's okay Jane it's me...and I've wanted to do this for so long."

Maura's lips meet Jane's softly in a feather like touch. As each pair of lips reach for more of the others. They feel their heated breaths as they crash against each other . Slowly they begin searching each others lips . Maura traces her delicate tongue along the bottom lip of Jane's. Jane opens up and ventures out her own tongue to meet with Maura's. A moan escapes from them both when their tongues connect in a swirl of an embrace in their mouths. In that moment they both feel the world falling away. Leaving only them as their arms reach for and embrace the others body. As their kiss intensifies their lips and hands explore each others bodies for all the secret places and touches they have hidden away from the rest of the world. And could only dream about touching until now.

Maura opens her eyes when she hears a noise. She breaks away from the most amazing kiss she has ever had before . " Jane honey I think Angela is coming."

Jane in a daze looks up at Maura . She then realizes what Maura said then panics. She moves away from Maura. She stands up grabs the bat and walks to the door. She puts a finger up to her lips to tell Maura not to let Angela know she will be standing behind the door when she comes in. Jane unlocks the door and waits.

Angela unties the door knobs and opens and walks in the bedroom. " Hello girls.."

With the bat raised behind her head ready to swing. Jane yells " Aaghgah!" and she swings and stops the bat about three inches away from Angela's face before it actually hits her Ma.

Angela screams and jumps away from Jane. Then she gets mad and yells at a smiling and laughing Jane and Maura .

" Good Lord in Heaven and everything that's holy ….Jane Clementine Rizzoli...You scared the life out of me . How could you do that to your Mother?" Angela rips the bat out of Jane's hand. Angela smacks the bat lightly against Jane's leg.

Jane says " You deserved that for locking us in here like this. And I still owe you for telling her about Jill...How did you even know?...Never mind I don't even want to know."

Angela trying to get her wits back together. Patted out the invisible wrinkles on her blouse and pants. " Maura is everything alright...are you okay? "

Maura begins to answer her but Jane gets mad and insulted and interrupts and yells " Is SHE alright? What ... what... like I would hurt Maura? What are you saying Ma?..I...don't believe you..."

Angela puts her hand on Jane's arm trying to soothe her anger at her " Baby I didn't mean it like that. I know you care about and love Maura. You'd never hurt her. Are both of you okay" Did you all have a good long talk about things?"

Maura nods " Yes we did thank you Angela."

Jane shakes her head at Maura " Don't thank her. She committed a criminal act. Which I could still and should have her arrested for."

Angela ignores her daughters comments and goes and sits on the bed next to Maura.

Jane throws her arms up and out in frustration in surrender at her Ma. " Unbelievable...Ma you are unbelievable ."

Angela and Maura laugh at Jane's antics . Angela innocently teases " What Janie? I'm just trying to help like always."

Jane shakes her head and gives up . She sits down on the bed next to her Ma. She puts an arm around her and kisses her on the cheek. Jane smiles and says " I give up. I still love ya Ma."

" I love you more Janie." Angela then turns to Maura and kisses her on the cheek and says " And I love you too Maura. Your like my daughter too." Angela teases Jane and says " The good daughter I always wanted." They all laugh .

Jane stands up and says " Okay enough of this touchy feely stuff. I need out of this room. You want to go somewhere with me Maura?"

Maura nods and says " Yes...Anywhere you want to go I'll come with you."

Jane smiles and takes Maura's hand and leads her out of the bedroom. Angela says " Bye girls. Have fun and be careful. Love you."

They kept walking and yelled back at her " Bye . Love you." Maura grabbed her purse. Jane grabbed her car keys as they left Maura's house.

They drove over to Jane's . When they got inside Jane went straight to get a beer.

" Maura can I get you something to drink ? I don't have any food. Maybe we should've stopped and got something? Want to order something for lunch?"

Maura says " I'll take a bottle of water . I'm not hungry but if you want go ahead and order something."

Jane grabbed a water and handed it to Maura . " I'm not hungry either...Um..I need to make a quick call. Why don't you try to find us a movie or something."

Maura nodded " Okay but you know we really aren't finished talking yet right?"

Jane nods her head " Yeah I know. Just a quick call I promise . I have to check on something." Jane dialed her phone then walked in the kitchen for privacy.

Maura went to sit down on Jane's couch. She wondered who Jane was calling. And the more she thought about it. Jane made a habit of making these kinds of private phone calls all the time. Now Maura was really getting curious at who Jane was calling on the phone.

Jane came in and sat down next to Maura on the couch.

Maura asks lightly innocently hoping Jane would tell her " Who did you have to check in with?"

Jane surprised she asked. Maura usually allowed her privacy without question. Maybe now since the kiss. Damn that kiss. Jane thought damn what a kiss that was it was amazing. Jane smiled to herself. She wondered if a kiss with Maura was that amazing. What in the world would actually making love to her be like. Jane then wondered if she should tell her or not about the call.

Maura watched all the emotions playing out on Jane's face. And she wasn't answering her . This must be serious. She asks " Jane...if you don't want to ."

Jane shook her head trying to get out of all the thoughts swirling around in her head . " No no I'm sorry I was just...never mind. I was planning on telling you. Well sooner or later . Um...the person I called ..um..." Jane fidgeted on the couch afraid what Maura's reaction was going to be.

" Maura? ...You know how you said I should have had Erin arrested?"

Maura cringed at just hearing the Monster's name. Yes I think you should. Jane seriously what...I mean how are you going to feel if she does what she did to you...to someone else? … I know you. You couldn't live with that on your conscience...I mean it Jane you .."

Jane stops her and says " She will not do it to anyone else...Ever. I am making sure of that Maura. That is kinda what the phone call was about."

Maura got worried . What could Jane possibly be doing to stop the Monster from doing it again?

" What are you up to Jane? You need to just have her arrested. I don't understand."

Jane explains " Listen Maura I can't ever let anyone find out what happened to me okay? I am a Detective my reputation would be ruined. I know I shouldn't worry about that. But it's who I am Maura. I can't lose that . I have made and arrangement with her roommate. She doesn't know my real name thank God. And neither does Erin for that matter .I didn't want her to know who I was when we first started dating . You know just in case it didn't work out. She wouldn't be able to out me or anything. Because she didn't know my real name or what I did for a living. I told her I was a teacher."

Maura says " Well you were definitely right about it not working out...I'm curious what did you tell her your name was?"

" Sam Jones well Samantha Jones."

Maura smiled " That sounds like a Private Detective's name . Sam Jones Private Eye." Jane and Maura laughed. " What kind of arrangement with the roommate Jane? Nothing dangerous? Please tell me you are not planning to do something crazy dangerous?"

" No Maura don't worry . I am not planning to do anything dangerous or even illegal. I have the roommate Sharon. That's her name Sharon. She is afraid of Erin and wants to end her abuse on the women she brings home too. But she doesn't want Erin to find out she is the one turning her in. So if anything does happen Sharon has promised to call and let me know. If she calls then I will call the police to go and arrests her. But..." Jane paused and thought whether or not to tell her the not so legal other part of her plan.

Maura was in awe of the plan. " But what? What if Sharon isn't there when she brings some woman home?"

Jane hesitated " Um...I kinda ...I sorta put a camera in her bedroom. I know I know that's illegal...but Maura I can't have her do what she did to me to someone else... You understand that right? " Jane eyes filled with tears as she waited on Maura's response.

Maura pulled Jane into her arms and hugged her tightly. " Yes of course I understand. Are you sure this Sharon will call you though?"

Jane relieved looked into her eyes and said " I am sure. I'm almost positive that Erin did the same thing to her as she did to me. She never said but she is terrified of Erin."

Maura held Jane and rubbed soothing circles on Jane's back. She wondered to herself how many women Erin had done this to. And why she didn't try to do it with her.

Maura asks " Have you watched? I mean well has she brought a lot of women to her place that you have seen with the camera you placed in there?"

" I don't watch them. Well I just fast forward to make sure she isn't hurting them or anything. She is a sadistic animal but so far nothing ….nothing against anyone's will...Do you think I'm an awful person for filming her Maura? "

" No of course not … you are trying to prevent it from happening to someone else. I understand. How long have you been doing this?"

" Two days after it happened...I'm not going to stop until she is in jail..or...well I'm not going to let her do it to anyone else I promise you that Maura." Jane went silent and drank her beer.

Maura sat silently afraid wondering just how far Jane was willing to go to prevent Erin from hurting somebody else.

A/N- / Thanks for hanging in there with the story. Let me know what you think about it so far .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Kiss

\

Jane and Maura finished their dinner. Maura cleaned up the beer bottles and plates. Maura came back and sat down next to Jane.

Jane asks " Maura I want to kiss you?" Maura doesn't hesitate she leans in and kisses her.

Jane wraps her arms around Maura and kisses her again. Maura puts her hands around Jane's waist.

Jane says " I um ...I feel like a scared teenager on a first date." Jane talks into Maura's lips and she gives Maura a small little kiss every time she stops talking.

" I hate to say this but I feel like a fucking pussy for feeling this way." ...kiss ..." Don't say language Jane." ...kiss... " I feel like am going to be cursing a lot I'm nervous okay ?" ...kiss ...

Maura nods " It's okay for tonight I understand."

... kiss ... Jane says " Can I just kiss you forever?" ...kiss...

Maura smiles and shakes her head. " No I need more of you." ...kiss...

" I know my body is betraying me too." ...kiss... " My body wants more." ...kiss... " I'm a badass detective I'm fearless at my job. I have been shot ,many times." ...kiss ..." But you Maura." ...kiss... " You bring me to my knees. I'm helpless." ...kiss... " Maura I haven't a clue of what to do." ...kiss...

Maura takes her hand and puts a stray strand of Jane's hair behind her ear. ...kiss... " It's okay I do. I'll show you baby. Don't worry."

... kiss ... " I'm sorry." ...kiss...

" Why are you sorry? Are you going to run away again?"

... kiss... " No , I'm so tired I'm done running away." ...kiss ...

... kiss kiss ..." Mmm good I'm tired of chasing you."

...kiss... Jane smirks " You have caught me. Now what are you going to do with me? " ...kiss...

Maura smiles and pushes Jane down on her back on the couch.

...kiss... Jane smiles " I could get used to this ."

Jane puts her hand around Maura's neck and pulls her down for a kiss . Maura lays down on top of Jane.

Maura lets out a little laugh " Oh we are just starting baby."

...kiss... " I wanted to say I was sorry. For saying I wasn't gay. I have been denying it my whole life. But then I met you." ...kiss... " God Maura I've wanted you since the first time I saw you." ...kiss...

" Aw baby that's so sweet. I've always wanted to be with you too."

Jane deepens the kiss. Maura lets her hands start to explore Jane's body. Jane breaks the kiss once Maura's hand reach her breast.

...kiss... " Maura what if I'm not any good at it? You deserve someone that can make you..."

Maura puts one finger over Jane's lips " Shh Jane you are way more than I ever thought I would deserve. You will be amazing . Of that I am positive. Because just kissing you is way more pleasurable to me than all of my previous lovers combined ever were for me."

...kiss... Jane was overwhelmed by Maura's words . But then couldn't help but tease her a little." Wow, you must have had some really sucky lovers huh?" ...kiss...

Jane and Maura both laughed " No Jane . I've had some very skilled lover's. You ...you are just are an amazing kisser."

...kiss... " Really?"

Maura reaches her hand and again touches Jane's breast. And again Jane stops her.

Maura smiles " Jane for us to actually make love. You are going to have to let me touch your body okay?"

...kiss... Jane embarrassed put one hand up and covers and rubs her eyes she says " Sorry I know. I... can we maybe turn some of these lights off. Maybe light some candles?" ...kiss...

Smiling Maura gets up off Jane. " Yes absolutely we can. Who knew the big badass Detective is a romantic?"

Jane laughs and gets up and helps turn off lights and looks for candles to light. " Music?"

" Yes please."

Jane smiles to herself then cranks up her stereo volume all the way .She puts in the CD AC/DC 's highway to hell and turns it on. The music blares and scares Maura at first then she laughs. Maura says something and of course Jane can't hear her over the music.

Jane laughing turns off the music " Sorry couldn't resist. How about something a little softer?"

Maura smiles " Yes please."

Jane finds some soft romantic music. She then meets Maura back in front of the couch.

Maura asks " Can we dance a little?"

Jane smiles and takes Maura in her arms . Jane starts swaying with Maura together to the music. Maura places her head against Jane's chest. Jane kisses the top of Maura's head. They dance a few songs . Holding each other and breaking to kiss every few seconds.

Maura breaks the last kiss " Baby I think it's time to kick the training wheels off now."

Jane's eye's widen in fear and amusement. " Ha, I never thought a conversation about training wheels could be so terrifying." ...kiss...

" Jane there is nothing to be afraid of. It's just me trust me ."

...kiss... " I know...c'mon let's go I think I'm ready to lose my training wheels." ...kiss...

Jane takes Maura's hand and starts walking toward her bedroom. …..Kiss...

A/N – Short but sweet chapter – Rated M next chapter the training wheels are but a memory.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Kiss

The couple entered the bedroom. Maura sat Jane down on the end of the bed.

" Wait here I want to get things ready." ...kiss...

Jane felt even more nervous knowing nothing about making love to a woman. She wondered what things could she possibly getting ready. Maura went to the door closed it and locked it. She smiled and Jane smiled back. She saw Maura lighting candles around the bedroom. She then turned down the covers on the bed. Jane exhaled a breath relieved that was what she was getting ready. Maura slowly walked toward Jane. It looked to Jane like Maura was stalking her prey and Jane was the prey. Jane became so turned on watching Maura that her boy shorts instantaneously became soaking wet. Maura's eyes darkened to a color Jane had never seen before. Jane felt her own chest rising and falling faster as her breathing became labored.

Maura saw Jane was breathing hard. She felt her own breath starting to become heavier. She felt her arousal starting to drip down her thighs. She felt her knees getting weak just looking at Jane's lips . The lips that she knew would soon be all over and searching her naked body. She was getting worried if she would make it to the bed before her knees gave way on her . Just when Maura was sure her knees would give way and she would fall. Jane smiled and reached her hand out to Maura to take. Maura leaned desperately forward and took Jane's hand with hers and steadied herself.

Jane smirked and teased " Looks like you could use those training wheels . You are walking a little wonky there baby. "

Maura smiled as she straddled Jane's lap and sat down. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura. ...kiss...

Maura put her lips next to Jane's ear and whispered. " Honey you're not gonna be able to walk … once I am through with you." Maura flicked her earlobe with her tongue. She then sucked the earlobe into her mouth and traced her tongue around it.

Jane felt Maura's hot breath and wet hot tongue move across her ear. Jane closed her eyes as shivers of arousal flowed down from her ear and through out her whole body.

Jane's body was vibrating in want of Maura . Jane's raspy voice says " That's okay walking is overrated anyways. "

Jane pulled Maura into her arms . Jane stared deeply into Maura's eyes and gave her the most passion filled ...kiss... Maura had ever received in her life. Jane lifted Maura up into her arms and stood up. Maura gasped in surprise. Jane walked them over to the head of the bed. She laid Maura down on the bed.

Jane took one hand and lifted up and off her BPD t-shirt .

Maura smiling as she watched Jane. Jane threw the shirt away from the bed . She stood in her black sports bra and jeans. Jane started to take off her bra as she unzipped her jeans. Maura sat up in bed ran her hand down Jane's toned stomach. She then grabbed the waistband of Jane's jeans and pulled her closer to her. Jane was so turned on she stopped and just watched Maura. Maura finished unzipping Jane's jeans and pulled them down Jane's legs. The jeans fell around her ankles and Jane stepped out of them. Maura then went for Jane's bra. She put her fingers underneath the bra on both sides. She tells Jane to bend down so she can pull it off of her. Jane does and Maura easily slides it off Jane. She stood up only wearing her soaked boy shorts. Embarrassed Jane quickly took them off and threw them far away from the bed. She didn't want Maura to see how wet Maura had made her.

Maura had a huge smile as she looked at Jane's nude body standing before her.

Jane blushes as she crawled in the bed on the other side of Maura. Jane pulled the sheets up to her neck and covered herself.

Maura turned and laughed at Jane. " Don't you dare cover up that gorgeous body of yours." Maura pulled the sheet off of Jane.

Jane lowered her head smiling and softly says " Well you need to be naked if I am. You want me to undress you?" Jane smirked and lifted up her head and took a peek at Maura's reaction.

Maura smiled and nodded. She got up held out her hand to help Jane get up. Maura stood up waiting for Jane to come over and strip her clothes off of her. Jane crawled across the bed toward her. She got up on her knees on the bed and reached out to Maura. Maura moved in closer so Jane could reach her better. Jane kept looking back and forth between Maura's t-shirt and jeans.

" What's wrong Jane?"

Jane " Nothing, just trying to figure which one I want to take off first."

Maura laughed and placed Jane's face into her hands and leaned in to ...kiss... her. " Baby you have exactly 5 seconds to pick one. Or I will strip off my own clothes.

" But Maura?"

" 5...4...3..."

Jane quickly put her fingers under Maura's t-shirt and pulled it up over Maura's head and pulled it off. Jane unzipped and pulled down Maura's jeans and panties. Maura stepped out of them. Jane slowly unhooked and took her lacy red bra off of her.

Jane smiled starring at the now freed breasts. " Beautiful Honey you are so ….fucking hot!"

Maura smiled and says " Language Jane."

Jane smiled and sarcastically says " Yes Maura I will be speaking language. English ….cursing in that language probably...a …...lot tonight."

Maura just smiled and got into bed . They laid on their side looking at one another.

Jane nervously asks " So ..um..so you said you were going to show me ...how to?"

Maura smirked " Yes Jane I will." Maura started to reach for Jane and Jane stopped her.

" I ah have an idea...um..." Jane laid there trying to figure out how to ask Maura to do it.

Maura watched the worried emotions playing across Jane's face. " Baby what's your idea? … Just say it...I want to make it as easy as I can for you. So I am open to ….well just about anything."

Jane smiles at Maura's comment . All the years of fantasies she has had about Maura flew fast forward in Jane's mind in an instant.

Jane blushes as she says " Ahh ..well you don't have to do it but...I just thought maybe if I could watch..." Jane nervously clears her throat and says . " I could see how you liked to be touched…...Maura I just want to please you...dumb idea right? ... sorry I don't ...sorry."

Maura scooted closer to Jane and lifted up her chin with her hand and kissed her.

Softly and sexily Maura says " Jane ...if that's..what you think will help you? I'm more than willing to show you in that way for you."

Jane swallowed hard and nodded her head. It was Maura's turn to get shy. She didn't know what angle would be the best for Jane to watch. She sat up and looked around the bed trying to picture different positions.

Jane smiling watching the beautiful Doctor trying to figure out what position to get into.

Jane thinking to herself this was probably her last chance tonight to add any kind of control or input says " I think maybe if I sit up against the headboard...and you could maybe sit up against me between my legs... I could see ...I'd might be able to see everything." Jane let a small nervous laugh escape watching Maura's surprised reaction to her idea.

Maura was picturing the feeling of them being naked and her pushed up against her .

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane " Okay then that's what we will do...Get up and sit against the headboard."

Jane smiled and sat up and slid back up against the headboard. " Scooch back up here with me ."

Maura scooted over and positioned herself between Jane's spread out legs. Maura bent her knees and laid them over and down on top of Jane's legs. Jane puts her hands on Maura's legs and gently rubs them.

Maura wiggled her body up against Jane's soaking center. She laughs and says " Jane you're really wet aren't you. My back is soaked."

Jane embarrassed laid her chin on Maura's shoulder . She says " Sorry ...you always have this effect on me ...you drive me wild Maura... " Jane put her lips on Maura's shoulder ...kiss...

" Mmm Honey don't be sorry. I'm just as wet as you. Here feel for your self ."

Maura takes Jane's hand and puts it between her legs to let her feel how wet Jane was making her. Jane gasps as her fingers were soaking in the wetness between Maura's lips. Jane couldn't believe how wet and amazing Maura felt on her fingers. Jane started moving her fingers through her wet lips. Maura was moaning as she moved her fingers. Jane thought for a second maybe she didn't need Maura to show her how.

Then one of Jane's fingers slipped and went inside of Maura. It surprised Jane she jerked her hand out from Maura's center like it was on fire.

Jane says " Oh God I'm sorry I...didn't ..sorry..I .."

Maura turned and kissed Jane. Jane calmed down and melted into the kiss.

Maura held back a laugh and smiled and said " It's okay Jane...that is kinda what you are supposed to do..." ...kiss...

Jane realizes finally and laughs a little embarrassed . " Oh yeah right...it just felt ..you felt so ...incredible Maura."

...kiss... " Mmm so did you. Your touch feels so good Jane."

Maura leans back into Jane's body. Jane moans at the feeling of Maura's body against hers. She wraps her arms around Maura and pulls her more into her own body.

Maura puts her hand between her legs. She starts moving her fingers back and forth. Jane places her head on Maura's shoulder to get a better look at what Maura is doing. Jane puts her hands on Maura's legs and rubs back and forth. Maura circles her own clitoris with two fingers.

" Mmm … Jane I love the feeling of your breathing on my neck." Maura reaches back with her free hand cradling and caressing Jane's head in her hand.

Jane presses her lips on Maura's neck and kisses her. " I can't believe this is finally happening. You're so beautiful Maura."

Maura took one of Jane's hands and places it on her own breast. " Jane I love the feel of your hands on me."

Jane puts her other hand on Maura's other breast and squeezes both of Maura's breasts at the same time. Jane moans and softly laughs in Maura's ear. " Mmm Maura you feel amazing. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

" Mm … that feels...mmm harder Baby … squeeze them a little harder Baby."

Jane smiles and squeezes harder .Maura closes her eyes and moans. Her head falls back on to Jane's shoulder. She takes both of Maura's nipples and rolls them in her fingers.

" You like this Maura? ….Oh I think you do ….your nipples are getting so nice and hard for me...mmm Honey...you are just so beautiful ...mmm." Jane kisses Maura on her neck.

Jane takes Maura by her shoulders and lays her down on the bed. Jane gets out from underneath Maura . Jane straddles Maura's waist and sits down on top of her. She bends down and passionately kisses Maura. She squeezes both of Maura's breasts at the same time.

Maura wraps her arms around Jane's back. In one quick motion she flips them over. Now Jane was underneath a smiling Maura.

Maura kisses a surprised Jane. She moves her body positioning both her and Jane so that their clits are pressing against each other. Maura smiles and wiggles herself on top of Jane.

Jane smiles " Ooh God Maura...mm..that feels ….Maura ..."

Maura moves her hand in between Jane's legs. She moves her fingers into Jane's wet lips. She then moves and circles her clit with her fingers.

" Oh Baby you are so wet for me...mmm..you feel sooo good ...do you like how this feels Baby?"

Jane smiles and nods yes " Mm yes..oh Maura you...it feels.." Jane closes her eyes and a single tear falls down out of the corner of her eye.

Maura sees the tear " Oh Jane Baby don't cry..it's okay."

Jane opens her eyes and smiles and says in a shaky voice " No I'm just happy...these are happy tears Maura...I'm happy we are finally ….I'm just happy it's okay."

Maura lets out a relieved laugh. She wipes the tear off of Jane's face. " Oh good Baby." ...kiss … "Give me your hand..." She places Jane's hand in between her legs. " I want us to come together... Just do what I do to you okay?" Jane nervously nods yes.

Jane starts rubbing on Maura's clit like Maura is doing to her. Maura slowly enters two fingers into Jane. Jane follows suit and puts her fingers into Maura.

Jane looks up into her eyes and sees a tear fall from Maura's eyes. She stops moving her hand on Maura. " Maura am I hurting you?"

Maura looks deeply into Jane's eyes " No no of course not Baby. You are doing great . It feels incredible what you are doing to me... sorry I'm just overwhelmed . I'm happy too. "

Jane laughs and smiles. She starts moving her fingers again. " We can't both cry now."...kiss... " This feels too amazing for either one of us to be crying happy tears or not okay?"

Jane flips them over and starts thrusting her fingers into Maura harder.

Maura surprised and happily starts moaning loudly " Mmm..Yes!..Oh Jane Yes! More like that." Jane adds another finger and thrusts faster and harder into Maura. Maura does the same to Jane.

Jane and Maura moan into each others necks . Jane comes when Maura rubs her thumb across her clit. " Oh ..fuck..yes ..oh yes Maura!"

Jane struggles and tries and then succeeds moving her thumb across Maura's clit. Maura comes hard when Jane presses down hard on her clit. " Jane...I love you ...yes oh Jane!"

Jane falls limp down on Maura. Maura wraps her legs around Jane's . She then wraps her arms around Jane's back. Maura gasping for breath kisses Jane on her neck.

Maura rolls Jane over and smirks and says " No more training wheels Jane." ...kiss...

Jane laughs " Guess not …but...maybe just to be sure...we can do it again ….a couple of hundred times more...you know just to be sure." They both laugh and nod yes. ...kiss...

A/N=== THANKS FOR READING-reviews welcomed


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Kiss

Maura smiles leaning on one elbow looking down at a sleeping Jane on the bed. She couldn't believe that her and Jane finally were together. Maura was worrying thinking were they really together? Or was Jane just thinking this was a one time thing. No she wouldn't think that. She wished Jane would wake up so she could ask her and calm her worried mind . Maybe she should nudge her a little so that she would wake up. Maybe a little shake, no she shouldn't do that.

Maura was deep in thought staring out in space trying to figure out the best way to wake Jane up. Maybe she should crawl up between Jane's legs and let her tongue wake Jane up? Yes maybe that would be the best way to...

Jane was waking up and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and she asks " Maura what are you thinking about? You look deep in thought. "

Startled Maura smiles and bends down ...kiss... " There you are …...I've been waiting on you sleepy head. I was just wondering whether or not to let you sleep more or..." Maura lays her body on top of Jane " or to ravish you?"

Jane smiles a huge smile " Well if I get a vote?"...kiss... " I'll take the ravishing...What all does that entail ….the ravishing I mean?"

Maura lets out a low sexy evil laugh . " Well a lot of things. Would you like me to demonstrate? "

Jane jokingly rubs fingers across on her chin contemplating whether she wanted a demonstration. " Well I don't know?" Jane then quickly grabs and rolls Maura over on her back startling her ...kiss... " I've been in a desperate need of a good ravishing ….ravish away ." ...kiss...

Maura smiles then deepens the kiss. She puts her fingers on Jane's nipple and tweaks it while moving her kisses down Jane's neck. Jane moves her head to the side to give Maura easier access to her neck. Maura rolls Jane over on her back and starts kissing letting her lips travel along south down Jane's body. She stops to take each nipple into her mouth and begins sucking on them gently . Continuing her way down kissing and licking her toned abs . Sliding down and circling her bellybutton with kisses and then wiggling her tongue in and out of it. Then moving further down her lips to kiss , nip and suck on her hips lightly. Maura then lifts both of Jane's legs up separating them and places herself between them . She then kisses one thigh from knee to hip then does the same to the other thigh. Jane is wet and squirming already in anticipation of Maura's mouth's next destination. They hear Jane's cell phone ring.

Jane angrily groans loudly for the interruption then picks up and answers her phone. " Rizzoli."

A frazzled woman starts crying on the other end of the call when she hears Jane's voice answer " I ….. Erin... she...wouldn't..stop... made me ...shoot...she tried to ..and I .." hysterical crying stops her from speaking anymore.

Jane sits up and Maura gets up off Jane and looking concerned " What is it do we have a case?"

Jane shakes her head no . " Sharon calm down talk to me slowly. What happened? Did you call 911? We went through this you have to call 911. Do it now Sharon." Jane covers the phone with her hand and asks Maura " Hand me my shirt from over there Maura please." Jane saw her bra hanging off the night table lamp. She leaned her head down on the phone placing it between her shoulder and ear and listened to Sharon. While she took the bra off of the lamp and quickly put it on herself .

Maura hands her the t-shirt and asks whispering " Is that Sharon ? Sharon as in Erin's roommate Sharon?" Jane nods yes.

Maura jumps up out of bed and scrambles to get her own clothes on. She also finds the rest of Jane's clothes and tosses them to her while Maura herself is getting dressed.

Jane talking on her phone says " Okay calm down is she alive? ...Did she hurt you? Are you okay? ….Calm down and check for a pulse...Dammit! Sharon talk to me. I can't help you unless you calm down and talk to me. "

Sharon is crying says " I'm fine..But... Please come here ...help me ...please."

" I'm on my way...call 911..Everything is going to be okay ..I'm going to help you. Remember I promised you I would...call 911 stay calm . I'll be there in 10."

Maura is fully dressed and goes to Jane who is still sitting on the bed. " Jane I'm coming with you."

Jane shakes her head no and tries to put her shirt on but is trembling and shaking too much . The fear and gravity of the situation had settled into her mind but her body was still trying to reject the acceptance of the reality. And in result was sending her body into panicked uncontrollable shaking fits.

" Maura no I don't want you to get involved in my mess."

Jane is still shaking and trying to get her shirt on and is failing badly . She can't seem to find the sleeve on her shirt to put her arm through.

Maura grabs the shirt from Jane. " Jane baby let me help you're trembling . I'll help here put your arm through here."

She takes Jane's arms and guides both through the sleeves and pulls it down. Once the shirt is on Maura takes Jane and hugs her " Baby you're shaking. I am coming with you. I am driving you're in no condition to drive."

Jane nods as she watches Maura dressing her as she pulls up helping her get boy shorts and jeans on her. Jane watching Maura put her shoes on her feet for her says " Thanks Maura . I'm …..I don't know ...I .." Jane pulls Maura in for a tight hug. " I'm sorry I really don't want to get you mixed up in my mess...Just drop me off and then you leave okay?"

" No Jane I'm going to be right beside you no matter what we find when we get there ."

Jane nods and gives Maura a quick kiss " I need my gun and badge . Help me find it ?"

Maura nods as Jane's phone rings again. " Sharon? Calm down tell me what's happening? "

Sharon says " Cops are every where."

Maura's phone rings and Jane's call waiting beeps.

Maura answers " Yes I'm on my way. Yes Jane is too."

Jane places her hand on Maura's thigh and rubs it gently " Maura was it for Sharon?"

Maura places her hand on top of Jane's on her thigh. Maura nods " Yes they want us both there. They said it's a probable homicide Jane." Jane nods and turns back to her phone.

" Listen shhh Sharon listen don't say anything to anyone until I get there...I'll be there soon." Jane clicks her call waiting. " Rizzoli...Yeah be there in ten." She ends the call.

Jane gets up on shaky legs and puts her gun , badge and black leather jacket on. Maura grabs her purse , I.D. and coat. Maura drives over to Erin and Sharon's apartment. Jane takes a deep breath before opening the car door. Maura takes Jane's hand in hers and gives it a loving squeeze. They nod at each other. As if Maura is saying whatever happens she'll be alright and there for Jane.

They walk in and see Korsak and Frost talking to Sharon. Sharon is crying and not saying anything. She looks up and sees Jane.

Sharon gets up and runs into Jane's body and falls into a crying hysterical mess. Sharon almost unintelligible says " I ...she is gone...she I...gone I stopped it..."

Jane says " It's okay ….shh...You are going to have to tell me what happened okay? Come on let's sit down."

Jane leads her over to the couch and they both sit down. Korsak and Frost have confused looks on their faces. Maura sees that and goes over to cut them off as they were headed toward Jane.

Maura asks Korsak and Frost " Detectives, maybe you can give Jane a minute with Sharon?"

Korsak asks " Is she a friend of Jane's? What's going on?"

Maura looks over at Jane as Sharon is crying and talking a mile a minute to Jane . " She is an acquaintance. She called Jane...just give her a little time. She will tell you everything she finds out?"

Frost says " Yeah of course. But we need to process the crime scene Maura. Are you going to exam the body now or are you going to wait for Jane to finish?"

Maura realizing that both her and Jane should step aside because they both know Erin says " Can you hold on for a minute? I need to ask Jane something first?" Korsak and Frost look confused but nod yes.

Maura approaches slowly to Jane and Sharon. She sat down next to Jane and asks " Jane I don't think either of us should work this case. Don't you think? We both know the people involved so right we should step aside right?" Jane looked up sadly and nodded yes. " I'll go tell Korsak and Frost . I'll only say we know the people okay?" Jane nodded in agreement.

Maura walked slowly back trying to figure how much to say to Korsak And Frost. " Um ….Jane and I are stepping aside from this case. We both are familiar with people involved...so who should I call Lieutenant Cavanaugh?"

Korsak says " Yes , but I could handle that for you two. …...Do you know ...never mind . Frost and I can handle things here. You and Jane do what you need to do."

" Thank you Vince and you too Barry . I know Jane will appreciate this as much as I do. I'm just going to see if Jane needs anything." They nod as Maura leaves to go join Jane.

Maura goes and sits down next to Jane. She could see tears forming in Jane's eyes and tears streaming down Sharon's face. Maura tried not to interrupt but was anxious to find out what had happened . Maura getting her first chance to check out Sharon's face. Maura notice signs of violence. She had apparent defensive injuries . Sharon had cuts , possible blood and contusions all over her face and neck. Whatever happened you could see Sharon had fought hard back . Maura sat quietly and tried to understand Sharon's words between her sobs.

Jane rubbed her hand across Sharon's back trying to comfort the emotionally distressed woman.

Jane asks " How did she get you to go in her bedroom?"

Sharon answers " I ...was going to do laundry...She...asked if I could ...throw in her sheets with my whites...I said I would, she told me to go get them out of her bedroom. I know I shouldn't have gone in there. But she didn't look upset or even in a bad mood this time...I thought it was okay to go in real fast and grab the sheets ."

Jane shook her head " I should've gotten you out of there along time ago. I'm sorry...Can you show me and walk me through what happened?"

Sharon nodded and got up " I'll try ."

Jane looked to Maura and asks " Get Korsak and Frost they need to hear this." Maura nodded and went to get the Detectives.

Jane says to Sharon " When the Detectives get in here tell them what happened...but Sharon...I know it was self defense...but make sure you say that as often as you can to the other Detectives. Make sure you don't ever say I should have or maybe I could have done anything different than what happened. Do you understand me Sharon?"

Sharon nods " Yes Jane. But it was self defense she would have killed me this time . I know for sure she would have she told me she was going to kill me...She was .."

Korsak , Frost and Maura come in interrupting the rest of Sharon's explanation .

Jane looks at Frost and Korsak " So who is taking lead?"

Korsak and Frost look at each other. Korsak says " Frost you want to take the lead this time?"

Frost surprised at Korsak says " Ah yeah okay...Jane tell me what you know?" Frost takes out his note pad and gets ready to write down everything Jane and Sharon tell him.

Jane half smiles as she watches Frost's chest puff out a little because he is proud of himself for getting lead in this case.

Jane guides Sharon in front of Frost " I think Sharon is the one you need to talk to. I wasn't here Frost."

Frost asks " Yeah I know but Maura says you are stepping aside . So I need to know why?"

" Yeah of course. I know both Sharon and Erin that's all you need to know now. I suggest you interview Sharon while everything is still fresh in her mind?"

Frost nods " Okay Sharon would you like to sit down over there and tell me what happened?" Sharon nods and follows Frost to the couch and sits down.

Korsak , Maura and Jane stand back away and let Frost conduct his interview.

Korsak ask Jane and Maura " So how do you know these women?"

Maura looks to Jane hoping she has the answers . Jane answers brusquely " We just do how is not important Korsak."

Korsak is a little surprised but goes ahead with his questions. He knows if Jane doesn't want to answer something she won't no matter what. " Okay Jane do you know what happened here?"

Jane steps closer to Maura . Maura rubs her hand on Jane's back try to soothe her.

Jane states " Sharon told me Erin attacked her and beat her. Erin threatened to kill Sharon. In self defense she struggled away the gun from Erin and the gun went off killing Erin."

Korsak wrote down everything Jane was telling him. He didn't want to get it wrong since it was Jane and all.

Korsak asks Maura " So Maura what do you know? What can you tell me about theses two people?"

Maura looked at Jane to see if that it was alright to talk to him . Jane nodded for her to go ahead and talk to Korsak.

" I really don't know much Vince. Just what Jane has already told you."

Korsak asks Maura knowing she can't lie . Intends to watch her answer carefully. " Maura how do you know these two women? "

Jane jumps in before Maura answers " Korsak can we keep this part out of the paperwork? I know and you know Maura will not lie." Korsak nods in agreement. " So go ahead Maura tell him whatever you feel is important to this investigation."

Maura nods to Jane . As Jane now puts her hand on her and rubs it on Maura's back as she begins " Well I really don't know Sharon I only met her casually twice . I did know Erin for very short time quite awhile ago. So I am afraid I really can't help you very much Vince."

Korsak finishes writing what Maura had said. He looks to her and says " Well Maura how do you know Erin?"

Maura looks to Jane and Jane nods. Maura says " I dated her . We went out twice. Then I stopped seeing her."

Vince's eyebrows go up in surprise. But he doesn't write that part down. " Okay well that doesn't seem to have anything to do with this case so we can leave that out of the paper work Maura."

Jane and Maura both say at the same time. " Thank you ."

Korsak asks Jane " And you Jane? I need to know off the record for now how you know the two women okay?"

Jane drops her head slightly. Maura wraps one arm around Jane's waist and pulls her in close to herself . Jane weakly smiles at Maura . And says to Korsak " I dated Erin a couple of times also." Korsak's eyes widen but he doesn't comment . He waits on Jane to finish. " I met Sharon later. She called me one night after I stopped seeing Erin. She called to tell me Erin had beat her and she had been..."

Maura jumps in seeing Jane wasn't too steady on her legs " Vince let's go sit down over on that other couch okay?" Korsak nods and follows as Maura guides her and Jane to the couch.

They all sat down and Jane says " Sharon...told me Erin had raped her...And it wasn't the first time. I asked if she wanted to report it and she didn't want to. I tried to get her to move out but she wouldn't. She had some kind of hold on Sharon she just couldn't seem to break... Anyways I told her to keep an eye on Erin and if she tried to hurt her or anyone else again to give me a call... So she called me this morning. About 8:30 I think. Then I came here and you and Frost showed up about five minutes later. So that's it . That's what I know okay?"

Korsak blows out a breath of air and says " Whoo! That's something huh? Well ..um...Jane do you believe it happened the way she told you?" Jane nods yes " Okay well that's good enough for me. I'll try to keep out the dating parts out of the paper work for you both. That really shouldn't be a problem. Do you want to keep this from Frost too?" Vince knew Jane wasn't telling him everything she knew but he trusted she told him what was important. And that was good enough for him.

Jane looks at Maura shakes her head no but sees if Maura wants to. Maura shakes her head also no.

Korsak says " Okay then . Are you guys going to stick around or do you want to leave? Either way is okay." Korsak sees Dr. Pike coming his way " Damn the idiot is here. Sorry guys I got to go watch the dumb ass make sure he doesn't screw anything up." Korsak leaves to go chase after Pike.

Maura says to Jane " Well you want to go or stay?"

Jane wraps her arms around Maura and hugs her tightly. Jane puts her head down on Maura's shoulder and says " I guess I should stay for Sharon. In case she needs support from me. You don't have to stay . Why don't you go home and get some rest."

Maura squeezed harder into the hug with Jane and says " I'm staying with you ...always ….no matter what ...so you better just get used to that."

Jane laughed and says " Okay Baby thanks."

They watched as Frost and Korsak were leading Sharon back into the bedroom where Erin's body was.

Jane sheepishly looked at Maura " Do you think I should go with Sharon to help her with Frost and Korsak?"

Maura was afraid it would be too much for Jane to handle to see Erin again. Even a dead Erin would probably trigger bad memories for Jane,

Maura asks " Honey I don't know. Do you think you can handle seeing Erin again? Korsak and Frost might read something into it if you react badly to her . But whatever you need to do. I'll be right there with you."

Jane says " I'm okay. I think I should be there for Sharon. Let's go catch up with them okay?"

Maura gets a firm grip around Jane's waist as they walk toward Erin's bedroom. Maura knows it will be the first time since Jane was raped . For Jane to go back in the bedroom where it had happened to her. They enter the bedroom and Jane is not looking up. Jane looks at Sharon and moves to get next to her. Jane keeps her eyes only on Sharon almost afraid to search the room for Erin.

Jane says to Sharon " I'm here Sharon. Just tell them everything that happened."

Sharon looks at Jane with tears falling down her face. " Thank you Jane. I knew you would be here for me."

Frost looks oddly at Jane wondering what Jane really had to do with all this. But he says nothing to Jane. He asks Sharon " Okay Sharon take your time and walk us through to what happened okay?"

Jane was rubbing Sharon on her back. Maura walked up on Sharon's other side and holds her hand in hers.

Sharon looked at Maura realizing for the first time since she got there who she was. Sharon says " Maura ...I didn't know it was you here...Why are you here?"

" I came with Jane. I'm so sorry you had to go through all this."

" Thank you . Are you with Jane?" This was Sharon's version of trying to be discreet. Maura was even more discreet and only nodded yes to her.

Sharon says " Oh okay." Sharon looks to Frost and Korsak and says " Well ..um I was gathering up my dirty clothes to go do a couple loads of laundry... Erin came up behind me and told me she had some sheets she wanted me to wash for her..."

Sharon's voice went silent to Jane as she started to look around the bedroom. Jane's eyes met directly with Erin's eyes that were open even though Erin's body was lifeless. Jane's knees buckled but she caught herself before she fell to her knees. She caught herself by leaning her arm against the doorway . Jane leaned all her weight onto her arm and it kept her from falling. Maura ran to Jane's side when she saw Jane struggling to stand.

Maura wrapped her arm around Jane's waist and whispered to Jane " Just lean on me .I'll hold you up. No one saw it's okay Baby I got you." Jane nodded and held onto Maura tightly.

Jane looked at Erin's lifeless body again. This time Jane saw flashes in her mind of the night Erin had raped her. But it was just flashes like it was happening to someone else not her. Jane felt no emotions like she had before when she looked Erin in the eyes. Jane felt her legs returning under her . She was getting steady on her legs again. She didn't know why but she was glad she was.

Maura turned to look at Jane as she felt Jane stand up straight. " Jane are you okay?"

Jane half grinned and says " Yeah I think I am. I think I'm going to be okay Maura."

Maura smiles and squeezes Jane's waist and jokes " Of course you are nothing can keep my girlfriend down for long."

Jane raises one eyebrow and says " Girlfriend huh?" Maura smirks and nods yes.

Hysterical crying coming from Sharon breaks up their conversation. They both look at Sharon as she falls to her knees. Jane goes to her and helps Sharon stand.

Sharon throws herself into Jane's arm and wraps hers around Jane. " Jane get me out of here please. I can't take hearing and seeing her."

Jane asks " Hearing her?"

A/N – Continued in next chapter . Sorry this one was kinda long. Better times for Jane and Maura coming in next chapter. The ravishing will commence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

\ The Kiss

Jane asks " Hearing her?"

Sharon says " Yes can't you hear her? She wants you to talk to her and quit ignoring her."

Jane looks toward Maura . Maura pulls Jane over to talk to her. " Jane I think she needs some help you can't offer her."

Jane says " Yeah I think so. I need to tell Frost to get her a psych evaluation. But first I have to call and get a good lawyer for her."

Three days later-

Sharon goes for psych evaluation she is admitted to the psych ward for PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) . She is not charged for the death of Erin. The police find she acted in self defense in the shooting death of Erin.

Commence the ravishing

Jane and Maura take a week off of work to recover from all the stress .

Day one of leave – It's early morning and Jane wants to sleep in on her first day off . Maura has other plans. Maura wants to get their leave off to a great start. She wants to start off where they had left off. Before they were so rudely interrupted by the awful tragedy of their recent reality .

Leaning on one elbow in bed Maura smirks looking down at Jane who is only half asleep . Jane is smiling but not ready to open her eyes and let go of sleep just yet.

Maura says to Jane " I vaguely remember there was some notion about a ravishing owed to a one Detective Jane Rizzoli to be performed by a one Dr. Maura Isles. Do you happen to know anything about that my sexy Sleeping Beauty? "

Jane's smile grows three times bigger and her eyes pop wide open. She looks lovingly into Maura's eyes she begins yawning and teasing saying " Um I kinda sorta maybe might have a fragment of a memory of that. Maybe you wanna remind me a little? "

Maura pounces on top of Jane and they crash their lips together in a passion filled kiss. They roll each others bodies over and over again playfully fighting and giggling to see who gets to be on top .

Because Maura was losing the battle for being on the top . She resorts to physicological warfare rather than physical warfare. She says while on her back with Jane smiling on top of her . " You know for any kind of enjoyable ravishment to happen. The Ravisher has to be on top of the Ravishee? If that is what you want I'm just saying. It's up to you though?"

Maura smirks as Jane smiles and rolls over on her back opens her arms and motions with her hand for Maura to get in them. Maura laughs and obliges her and pounces once again on top of Jane.

A happy musical sound and then a ping sound comes from Maura's laptop on the night stand. Then a computer voice says in a sultry voice " Wake up Maura . Let's get ( OFF ) to a great start. It's new Battery Day ! ".

Maura is embarrassed and jumps up and quickly and closes her laptop. She turns slowly back to Jane hoping she doesn't know or ask what that meant.

Maura kisses Jane and says " Now I think we were right about here before we were interrupted." She kisses a smirking Jane again.

Jane trying not to laugh breaks the kiss and asks " Maura Baby what was that about ?"

Maura tries to act like it wasn't any big deal. But her chest is already starting to break out into hives just as the lies are still forming in her mind. Maura then lies saying " Smoke alarm batteries I need to change them today." Maura looks any where but into Jane's eyes to hide her lie.

Jane chuckles and points at Maura's hives accusingly " Um no try again."

Maura clears her throat still not wanting to tell the truth says " Um well I change the batteries in my flashlights also. You know just for safety sakes."

Maura's chest and neck is crimson red and bumpy now. Jane says " I'm getting really worried that looks bad. I've never seen you break out so badly sweetie. Is there some cream or something we can put on you. Seriously it looks bad. I don't care if you tell me the truth let's just make those hives stop."

Maura gets up to look at the hives in the mirror. Maura stands in front of the mirror and inspects her hives. She runs her hand over the hives and says " Jane honey they are a little inflamed but I have had worse."

Jane gets up out of bed and puts her boy shorts and t-shirt on. She then walks up behind Maura who is looking at herself in the mirror. Jane smiles and kisses Maura on the side of her neck and says " Yeah I know. But now that you admitted that you have hives . Then it means you are lying to me. So now you have to tell me what you are lying about? "

Maura smiles and laughs and teases " I don't have to do anything Jane."

Jane grins " Fine don't tell me. I'll just go home and go back to sleep." Jane turns and starts to act like she is leaving.

Maura huffs and walks up behind Jane and whispers her embarrassing truth into Jane's ear. " Toys okay."

Jane turns around holding back her laugh. She knows what Maura means. But she wants to get Maura to say it out loud . " Toys what are you talking about?"

Maura knows Jane knows and is teasing her. " You know very well what toys."

Jane clutches her chest in mock of her hurt feelings. Then Jane smirks the most smirkiest smile she could muster and says " Could it be oh I don't know ...sex toys Maura? Does my innocent little Doctor have a dirty little stash of sex toys hidden away from prying eyes ? And are they in dire need of fresh batteries from too much use? "

Maura play slaps Jane and laughs. " Fine yes okay. I have some toys."

Jane rubs her palms together evilly and asks " Oh goody where are they? Show me show me."

Maura giggles at Jane and jokes " Well only if I can use some with you?" Maura thinking Jane would never agree to that. She laughs as she walks to retrieve the box of toys.

Jane contemplates for a second then follows Maura. " Okay."

Maura whips her head back to see if Jane was serious. " Yeah right. Listen I'll show them to you but don't make too much fun of them okay?"

Jane hugs Maura and seriously says and then laughs " I won't Maura . I'll make the just right amount of fun . Okay?"

Maura shakes her head and kisses Jane " What am I going to do with you?"

" Anything you want to do I guess since "It's New Battery Day!" " Jane smirks and Maura laughs.

Maura pulls the toy box out from deep within her closet hidden under shoe boxes.

Maura hands the box to Jane and says " Here carry this over to the bed for me."

Jane takes the box and says " Oh it's heavy Maura. Good Lord what do you got in here?"

Maura laughs " Oh it is not stop it. Just put it on the bed ."

Jane sets the box down on the bed. She sits down next to it with her hands clasped together in her lap and waits patiently. She looks up and sees Maura walking slowly to her. And she thinks at how lucky she is to have Maura in her life. God she is the most beautiful woman she has ever known in her life. And she wants to be with her. The blue collar cop who has all this emotional damage in her past. And yet still loves her. Then Jane laughs to herself thinking, all that and a box of toys to boot.

Maura sits down on the bed. The box is now sitting in between Maura and Jane. Jane reaches for something in the box.

Maura slaps her hand gently and says " Patience honey."

Jane laughs " Where are the new batteries?"

Maura grins and points over to her night table. Jane goes to retrieve them.

When she finds them she says " Jackpot! Wow you didn't want to run out of batteries did ya?" Jane walks back over with her arms loaded with new batteries.

Maura says " There was a sale I stocked up. So let me ask you some questions before we go into my toys." Jane nods " Okay um what kind of things do you use?"

Jane face turns red as she blushed " Maura... I don't."

Maura makes a face not believing her " Jane please c'mon you can tell me. I mean I'm showing you my whole box of toys here. Now seriously you have to at least have a vibrator right?"

Jane shakes her head no. " I honestly don't. I've never used anything like" Jane pulls out a big neon pink polka dotted dildo with two fingers and says " like this no never Maura. Jesus you use this doesn't it hurt ?"

Maura laughs " No actually it feels quite enjoyable. Now Jane I can't believe you have never used or at least tried something."

" Never really." Jane can't take her eyes off the box of toys.

Maura looks in the box then at Jane. " Jane pick out anything in there and we can use it okay?"

Jane laughs " Maura these are your toys."

Maura says " I always sterilize them Jane. These are cleaner than my equipment in my lab I guarantee you Jane."

Jane laughs " That's not what I meant. I don't doubt you for a second about how hygienic they are. I meant you pick since they are yours and know which are best." Jane leans over and kisses Maura.

Maura says "Well let's look together. Oh how about this?"

To be continued

A/N – Hope you like this chapter. A little cheerier than the last anyways. I'm not completely done with the story line with Erin. But thought I'd take a little break with something fun. Besides it's new battery day! ;) Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

( THE KISS )

Maura says " Well let's look together. Oh how about this?"

Jane shakes her head no. "Um no." Maura held out a smaller pink dildo with a clitoris stimulator . Jane shakes her head and says " It's pink and looks like a shrimp on steroids. Let's rule out everything that's pink. Sorry just well just no okay?"

Maura pouted out her bottom lip. Maura liked her pink toy. " Okay well how about we start with something simple?" Jane nods yes . Maura smiles and says " Good okay a vibrator. A small one I don't want to scare away my big brave Detective ."

Jane makes a face and says " Not funny Maura. Pick something quick before I change my mind about this. And this whole lesbian thing too."

Maura laughs and takes Jane's face into her hands and playfully kisses her with a sloppy wet kiss.

Jane laughs and wipes off her mouth after the kiss. " God Maura a little moist there woman."

Maura in a playful mood grins and then gives Jane a kiss a dry peck on her cheek. " Better?"

Jane smiles " How about we find a happy medium between the two?" Jane grabs Maura and lays her on the bed and passionately kisses her. Maura raises up slowly a little overwhelmed with the passion Jane had kissed her with and says " Wow okay then. Now that we have found the perfect kiss. Let's find the perfect vibrator for us okay?"

Jane smiles satisfied she has the upper hand. But then Maura pulls out a small unassuming little vibrator. Maura grins evilly looking at Jane. She wonders if Jane was really being truthful about never having tried any toys. If that were true she was really looking forward to watch her reaction to her first vibrator.

" Jane I want to introduce you to New Battery Day . And why it is something very nice to look forward to okay?"

Jane shrugs " Okay I don't know why it's so special though."

Maura chuckles into a kiss with Jane. Thinking to herself she will soon find out what is so special. Breaking the kiss Maura lays Jane down on the bed " Jane we are going to conduct a little experiment. You are going to tell me the difference between the day before new battery day and new battery day. You will like this trust me?"

Jane smiles " Always Maura ."

Maura smiles and kisses her again. " These clothes need to come off of you." Maura starts to pull Jane's t-shirt off over her head. Jane takes Maura's t-shirt off of her .

Jane smiles looking at Maura's naked breasts and says " I really don't think I need any toy as long as you have those."

Maura smirks and bends down and kisses Jane on her neck. Maura's lips and hands move down to Jane's breasts. She kissed each nipple giving each equal loving attention . Jane is making happy little moans in appreciation. Maura then moves her ministration lower down to Jane's boy shorts.

Maura begins pulling them off of her and says " You will not be in need of these for the next part of our little experiment." Maura having taken them off of her twirls and spins them around on her index finger. Then flings them across the room laughing . Maura lifts up Jane's legs .She then places herself between them sitting up on her knees looking down at Jane.

Maura smirks " Are you ready for the first one? The day before new batteries? Although you probably will like it. Because you haven't experienced it before you won't know the difference...But my love you will soon."

Jane is a little nervous but anxious and still full of bravado says " Bring it on baby."

Maura smiles and reaches for the little weakened battery vibrator. The vibrator barely lights up a pale green light when turned on. Maura turns it on and it hums weakly. Maura looks at it sadly seeing it so weak but Jane looks at it and is intrigued.

Maura bends down and spreads Jane's knees open wider. Maura is tempted to throw the vibrator aside and throw lips and tongue down into Jane. But thinks Jane probably can only handle one new thing at a time . Maura then thinks but that will definitely be the next thing. Maura turns off the vibrator . Bends down and takes her fingers and spreads Jane's lips apart. She smiles kisses the tip of the vibrator and then places it directly on top of Jane's clit.

Maura holds it there smiling and asks " How does that feel?"

Jane smiles not impressed so far. " Okay nice I guess."

Maura presses down on it and turns it on. Jane's hips jump up off the bed and she knocks the vibrator off of her . Jane replaces her hand over where the vibrator was like she was trying to protect it from coming back on her and says " Oh God! What the fuck? Jesus! Maura you could have warned me?"

Maura doubles over giggling at Jane's reaction. " I'm sorry baby. But what did you expect?"  
Jane stands up and starts shaking her arms and legs. Like she is trying to shake out all the surprise out of her body. Maura covers her mouth trying to stop laughing.

Jane starts to adjust back to normal she says " Okay first thing. Not funny laughing at me. Second can we try that again? After the first shock of it. It did feel a little good." Jane smiles and wiggles her eyebrows at Maura.

Maura says " I told you .You would like it. It gets even better with fresh batteries believe me you'll be able to tell the difference... Okay get back on the bed." Maura laughs and says " Assume the position baby and I'll levitate those hips for you again."

Jane dives happily back onto the bed . She the raises her knees up and spreads them. Jane and Maura both laugh . Maura picks up the vibrator again and places it back on Jane.

Maura looks down smiling says " Ready?"

Jane grabs hold of the sheets in her hands . "Ready Maura."

Maura turns on the weak little vibrator . Jane being ready for it this time starts to enjoy the vibrations. Maura starts moving it in circles around her clit. Jane squirms and moans happily enjoying it. After a few minutes Maura pulls the vibrator away from Jane.

Jane pleads " Hey wait put that back. I was almost ..well you know . C'mon Maura please . This is not funny put it back."

Maura laughs and shakes her head " Jane I am just going to put in fresh batteries for you okay? Believe it or not you'll thank me in a few minutes ."

Jane getting impatient is going crazy " Well hurry Maura please."

Maura quickly pops in the new batteries and evilly smiles at Jane. " Ready?" Jane nods her head about 20 times quickly. Maura says " Hold on to something Jane here it comes."  
She turns on the newly energized vibrator. The pale green light is now a bright shining neon green . It hums loudly and shakes and quakes in Maura's hand. Jane's eyes open wide watching Maura. Maura spreads Jane's lips apart with her fingers on one hand and with other hand holding the vibrator . Maura places it on Jane and Jane's hips rise and starts bucking up wildly.

Jane starts moaning loudly and saying unintelligible things . " Oh Maura! mmm Fuck unbelievable.. yeah oh mmm"

Maura takes her fingers away from her lips and puts her hand and arm down on her hips to keep them from bucking up.

Jane comes screaming her body shakes and spasms while she is holding Maura's arm so she won't take it away again. After a few minutes Jane's body slowly returns to normal. Maura turns off the vibrator and sets it beside them on the bed . Maura puts Jane's legs flat down on the bed . She then lays down and snuggles her body into Jane's arms.

Maura asks Jane " Soooo do you like New Battery Day ?"

Jane grins and says " Yes I do very very much thank you. So what else you got in that box we can try?"

Maura laughs " All kinds of things. Patience we'll get to them all ."

" Oh good Lord woman." Jane kisses Maura. " I'm ready when you are."

A/N- Short chapter but it's Easter hurried wrote this didn't want to leave you all waiting to long. More to come? Reviews welcomed Thanks for Reading!


	13. Chapter 13

The Kiss

Chapter 13

Maura reaches into her box of toys. She pulls out a leather harness and a few different silicone shafts in various sizes.

Jane is sitting on the bed watching every move Maura makes and impatiently says "Pick one I want to use it on you...I mean if that's alright with you?" Jane sheepishly looks up at Maura waiting her to answer her.

Maura picks up the mid sized one and inspects it smiling . She leans over and gives Jane a sweet little kiss on her lips "How about this one?"

Jane puts her hand around Maura's hand that is holding it and twists it back and forth looking at it. Jane jokes "Now tell me if I were a guy do you think mine would be this size?" Jane laughing takes it away from Maura and holds it against herself .

Jane and Maura laugh as Jane twirls it around in circles. Maura studies it "You know Jane I think it probably would be a little bigger."

They both started laughing and Jane dropped it and pulled Maura in for a passion filled kiss.

Maura breaks the kiss and smiles "Ready to give it a try?"

Jane smirks "Ah yeah . Show me how to put that harness thingy on."

Maura motions for Jane to stand up "Get up and step in it. I'll tighten it for you."

Jane gets out of the bed and stands in front of Maura completely nude. Maura holds the harness away from Jane and looks her up and down lustfully. She takes one hand and caresses Jane's neck and works her way slowly down Jane's body down pauses and caressing each breast then down to her waist.

Jane felt like every nerve ending of hers were on fire. She then was feeling a little vulnerable standing naked in front of Maura . "Maura c'mon stop it and help me put on this thing."

Maura smiles "I can't help it you are so , so...God Jane you're sexy as hell."

Jane's face turned crimson red as she leaned down and gave Maura a kiss. "Thank you but you are the sexy one. Now c'mon on ." Jane grabs the harness and steps into it. She tries to tighten it herself but Maura takes over and does it for her.

Maura grabs Jane by her waist to keep her from moving around. "Jane quit fidgeting or I won't get it tight enough on you."

Jane stops moving but grabs the silicone toy and inspects it. Jane's mood went from almost giddy to sullen as she stared at the toy.

Maura quit fastening the harness and looks up at Jane "What? Why all of a sudden did you get so quiet?" Jane just shrugs her shoulders. Maura studies her face "Jane what is it what's wrong?"

Jane sits down on the bed beside Maura. "It's nothing really." She holds out the toy to Maura "Here put this on for me I don't know how to do it."

Maura takes it and attaches it to the harness. She grabs Jane's chin with her fingers and lifts up her face "Jane tell me what's bothering you all of a sudden. If it's this we don't have to do it."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes "No I ..I'm sorry I just flashed on Erin for a second."

Maura wraps her arms around Jane and holds her tightly "I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking. Let me take it off you okay?"

Jane shook her head "No I want to try this. I just flashed on it for a sec. I'm good now really I am." Jane kisses Maura to convince her she was okay.

"Really? You want to talk about it before we use this?"

"No Maura I'm really fine. It was just a momentary thing. Talk about it why? She's dead and the rest is in the past and that's where I want to keep it."

Maura gently strokes her hand on Jane's face and leans in and kisses her. "If that is what you want Jane ." Maura smiles and crawls back on the bed and lays on her back motioning for Jane to join her.

Jane smirks and crawls on top of Maura. The silicone shaft is pressing between Jane and Maura's stomachs.

Jane wiggles herself side to side against Maura's stomach and laughs "Oh this feels weird doesn't it?"  
Maura was enjoying it "No I think it feels... exciting ." Maura reaches down and puts her hand on the toy. She strokes it as she watches Jane's face. "You like how that feels?"

Jane smiles as Maura's hand strokes up on the toy it hits her clit. A surprised Jane "Oh! That feels good ..it hit ...well it hit me in a really good spot."

Maura giggles and reaches down on the toy a turns the vibrator on that's inside the toy.

Jane body jumps up in shock "Maura dammit! You need to warn me about things like that first." Jane laughs.

Maura smiles "Sorry do you want me to turn it off ?"

Jane shakes her head "God no!"

"Good I wasn't going to anyways." Maura wraps her legs around Jane's waist and pulls her closer.

Jane reaches down and puts her hand in between Maura's legs. Her fingers are drenched in the wetness she finds "You're so wet. You really want this too huh?"

" More than anything... Now fuck me with it Jane!"  
Jane eyes got big in shock of hearing Maura curse. She was speechless and so turned on. Jane got up on her knees and she took her hand and she spread Maura's soaking wet lips apart with her fingers. She then grabbed the shaft of the vibrating toy and started easing it into Maura.

Maura reaches up and cups Jane's breasts in both of her hands. Jane's head falls back in the pleasure Maura was causing.

Maura moans "Mm Jane you look so sexy like this ...mm more Jane put it all in me ...make love to me baby please."

That was all Jane needed to hear she thrusted her hips into Maura and pushed the silicone shaft all the way inside of her.

Jane buries her head in Maura's neck and kisses her. Then she starts moving the the shaking shaft in and out of Maura . Maura tightens her grip with her legs wrapped around Jane's back. She tries to move with each of Jane's thrusts . She reaches her hands around Jane and moves them down her back and grabs squeezes her ass while pushing Jane's silicone shaft toy farther into her.

"Faster Jane …mmm "

Jane moans "Mm oh Maura yes..." Jane reaches one hand up and grabs the top of the headboard for leverage so she could thrust harder into Maura. After she gets a firm grip she pushes hard into Maura.

Maura yells "Yes Jane ! Faster baby oh you feel so good inside me. Faster mmm yes , yes, fuck ...oh! baby."

Jane's sweat begins dripping off her brow and falling on Maura's face and lips. Maura licks her lips as the drops of Jane's sweat hits them.

Jane started pumping even faster into Maura and Jane was watching Maura licking her drops of sweat from her lips and getting even more aroused. Jane saw that Maura had started sweating also. Her hair was starting to mat against her face as the sweat glistened off the rest of Maura body. Their breathing was turning more into desperate gasps for air as they were both approaching their orgasms quickly. Jane bends her head down and kisses the sweat off Maura's forehead while still thrusting hard and fast into her.

Jane pleadingly says "Maura I'm getting close . Tell me baby what do you need?"

Maura breathing hard says "Just keep doing what you're to me baby...and give me your hand."

Maura took Jane's hand and placed it between her own legs . She placed Jane's fingers on her clit and began making circles around it.

Maura smirked and looking Jane in the eyes says "I love you so much...Now fuck me hard and fast baby."

They both smiled and kissed and Jane began circling Maura's clit with her fingers and pounding the silicone shaft into her as fast and hard as she could.

Maura screams "Oh Jesus yes! Jane!" Maura body began spasming as she started to cum and Jane watching her cum brought he over the edge and her orgasm slammed into her. They held onto each other as the rode out their orgasm and gasping for breath.

Jane body collapses on top of Maura. Maura's body still twitching a little Jane pulls the toy out of her and throws it across the room. Jane rolls off of Maura and lays on her back next to her. They both breathing hard trying to catch their breath. Jane unfastens the harness and takes it off and throws it to the floor.

They laid there silent for a few minutes starring at the ceiling. Grins started growing into huge smiles on their faces. They look at one another.

"Jane? That was?...Oh my God. I've ...Wow is all I can think to say."  
Jane smirks at her and takes her hand and moves a stray lock of hair from Maura's face.

Maura sees something on the palm of Jane's hand . Maura grabs Jane's wrist and inspect her hand "Jane what is ..oh Jane your hand is bleeding."

Jane turns her palm over and looks at it. "Oh wow it must be from the headboard." Jane laughs.

Maura sits up and looks closer "You have a big splinter on your palm."

Jane sat up smirking and jokes "Totally worth getting a splinter . "

Maura laughs and play hits her in the arm. "You're Incorrigible I swear. Here let me pull out the splinter for you. I don't want it to get infected." Maura got out of bed and went to get some tweezers

"Okay Doc." Jane sighed loudly happily watching Maura walk naked to the bathroom.

Maura comes back with tweezers , cotton balls , band aids and rubbing alcohol. She gets back in bed and grabs Jane's hand.

Jane pulled her hand away "Is this going to hurt?"

Maura ignores her and grabs the hand and picks up the tweezers. "Hold still Jane."

"Maura it's little just leave it . It'll work itself out eventually."

Maura smacks her again on her arm .

"Ow! No hitting . I'm already hurt here." Jane smiles.

Maura jokes while pulling the splinter out. "My big brave Detective is afraid of a little splinter?"  
Jane protests "It's not little it's the size of a two by four."

They both laugh and then Maura yanks out the splinter.

"OW! That did hurt Maura."

Maura smiles and kisses the spot where the splinter was. Jane liking that says "Well that feels better thank you."

Maura grinning takes out a band-aid and puts it on where the splinter was. Maura then kisses it on top of the band-aid and says " So better?" Maura takes the tweezers and wipes the splinter off with a cotton ball. Just as she was about to place the cotton ball in the waste basket on the side of her bed.

Jane says "No , no don't throw it away. I want to keep it as a ….souvenir."

Maura dismissing Jane throws it away. "Don't be silly Jane."

Jane stuck out her bottom lip acting like she was sad and pouting. "Fine Maura then can I have a kiss?"

Maura nods and leans in and kisses Jane "Mmm I love you."

Jane smiles "I love you to...So ..um...what else is in that box of yours?" Jane saw the box of sex toys on the floor.

Maura turned to see what Jane was looking at. Then picked up the box and placed it on the bed between them both. "Here Jane take a look for your self. What would you like to try next?"

Jane grinning started rummaging through the box. She picked up a few things but placed them back in the box. She saw a box and started reading it .

Jane held out the box to Maura to see "What's theses do?"

Maura laughed " Those are remote control egg vibrators." She saw a confused look on Jane's face. "You put one inside you and I would put the other one in me. You would control mine and I would control yours."

Jane smiled and raised her eyebrows "Can we try them?"

Maura looked at Jane and smiled because she looked like a little kid with a new toy. "Well I guess we could if you want to."

"Yay!Now could we use them now?"

"Yes Jane we can . Give me the pink one. I know you hate pink you can use the purple one okay?"

Jane nods and hands her the pink one. She holds up the purple one and asks "Do you just stick it in or what?"

Maura takes the purple one and says "I will put it inside of you okay?" Jane grins and lays back down on the bed. Maura laughs and playfully says "Okay spread those beautiful legs for me."

Jane spreads her legs and Maura gently places the egg inside Jane. Jane pops up and grabs Maura's egg "Your turn spread'em sweetie." Maura lays down giggling at Jane and Jane puts the egg in her.

Maura sits up and hands Jane her remote and then takes hers. \

Jane's cell phone rings on the night stand. Jane begrudgingly answers "Rizzoli."

Maura watched as the smile fell off Jane's face.

Jane talking on the phone "Yes I understand . I will be there as soon as I can...Okay bye."

Maura asks "What's wrong?"  
All the blood looked like it was drained from her face Jane answers "It's Sharon...she's been arrested for ...rape."

Maura hugs Jane and says "I'm coming with you. Rape? Sharon was raped? Or did she rape someone else?"

Jane getting choked up barely gets out "She raped someone...Maura they said she raped a woman ….like Erin used to …." Jane hugged Maura harder.

"It's okay Jane. We will handle this okay together."

Jane nods and they both get up and put clothes on. They were both confused about what Sharon had done .

Heading for Maura's car "Jane I think I should drive honey okay?" Jane nods and they get in and start driving to the station.

/

A/N -Reviews appreciated -Hope you liked this chapter. I just need to wrap up this Erin story line it won't be much more. Thanks for sticking with my story. Thanks!


End file.
